le démon des abimes
by mimy
Summary: Des assassins frappent à Konoha. L'équipe sept va s'en mêler, mais qui sont-ils vraiment ?
1. arrivée à Konoha

Arrivée à Konoha.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Natakya, ou Mimy  
  
Couple : Niéhéhé, aucun pour l'instant.  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, les deux assassins, ben si...  
  
Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...Reviews s'il vous plait.. !!   
  
-----  
  
Les arbres étaient découpé d'une couleur jaune et rougeâtre, leurs ombre se dessinant nettement sur  
  
l'herbe verte.  
  
Les feuilles étaient secouer légèrement par une petite brise, et déposaient une fine pluies, à cause des  
  
gouttes matinales.  
  
La forêt était silencieuse, pratiquement déserte, à part de rare animaux, qui dormaient encore à cette  
  
heures matinale.  
  
Seul quelques légers bruissement de feuilles raisonnaient à travers les arbres.  
  
Deux ombres se mouvaient rapidement en sautant sur les grosses branches, sûres de leurs pas,  
  
semblant chercher un endroit précis.  
  
L'une des ombres prit un peu d'avance sur l'autre, et stoppa sur une branche à l'orée du bois, d'un  
  
geste gracieux.  
  
L'autre fit de même, et parvint à sa hauteur.  
  
-On y est. Konoha, murmura la première ombre d'un souffle à peine inaudible.  
  
-Hnn. J'espère que c'est comme Naoko nous l'as décrit., chuchota l'autre avec le même ton.  
  
La première ombre sauta sur le sol avec agilité, se découvrant à la lumière.  
  
Ses boucles brunes retombèrent sur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux or détaillèrent avec attention la  
  
petite ville qui s'étendait au bas de la haute colline.  
  
Elle portait un corset couleur crème, par dessus une petit robe noire en satin, qui lui tombaient  
  
jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, le col en carré, deux ceinture ave d'étrange motifs bruns s'entrecroisant  
  
au milieu du corps. Elle portait un pantalon blanc qui lui arrivait juste au dessous des genoux.  
  
Elle avait également des mitaine grise foncées, et des genouillères bleu foncés.  
  
Un bandeau noire était accrocher à son bras, avec un motif en forme de roche.  
  
Le tout, recouvert d'une blanche sale, la capuche rabaissée, le bas rapiécé.  
  
L'autre ombre sauta près d'elle à la manière d'un félin, et sourit d'un air machiavélique. Il avait des  
  
yeux de couleurs bordeaux, et des cheveux étrangement blanc, en bataille. Sa bouche était dote de  
  
petite canine pointus, se qui lui donnait un petit air de chat. Il avait un tee-shirt blanc, par dessus un  
  
pull fin et noire, et un short de la même couleur foncée.  
  
Il avait également des mitaines blanches, et des jambières noires. Un foulard blanc était accrocher en  
  
biais sur ses épaules, et soutenait un fourreau en ébène, couvert de la même cape blanche sale que sa  
  
partenaire. Son bandeau accrocher au front, avait le même sigle que la fille.  
  
-Allons allons, maîtrise toi Jin ! Je sens une vague de chakra venant de toi là !, se moqua la jeune fille  
  
en secouant sa mains.  
  
-Ah bon ? Je suis excité, j'y peux rien ! Quand est ce qu'on y va Kaeri ?  
  
-Maintenant, mais tranquillement ok ?  
  
-Yosh ![1]  
  
Les deux ninjas descendirent silencieusement la colline, avec rapidité, et sautèrent par dessus une  
  
muraille de dix mètres, qui entourait le village cylindrique.  
  
Ils atterrirent sur le sol avec délicatesse, et enlevèrent leurs bandeau, avant de les cacher sur eux, et  
  
reprirent leurs chemins, en marchant lentement cette fois. Comme ci ils flânaient.  
  
Les deux ninjas s'engouffrèrent dans une rue pratiquement vide, regardant les vendeurs préparer  
  
leurs étalages, et ouvrire leurs stores.  
  
-Kaeri, il n'est que cinq heures ! Je pense que le mieux, serait de dormir un peu en attendant neuf  
  
heures.  
  
La jeune fille fit la moue, mais acquiesça en soupirant.  
  
Elle désigna un arbre du menton.  
  
-On a qu'a se reposer là bas ! Mais si notre coup foire par ta faute, je te tue, et je t'enferme avec  
  
Naoko ! Elle est terrible quand elle est en colère...  
  
-Comme tu veux !  
  
Ils grimpèrent sur la petite butte, et prirent appuie sur des fûts en bois, avant de sauter sur les  
  
branches de l'arbre.  
  
Là, ils s'assirent tout les deux, et s'appuyèrent contre le tronc pour faire un sieste. Jin s'endormit  
  
rapidement, mais Kaeri n'y arrivait pas, trop excitée par ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Soudain, elle entendit quelques éclats de voix, et grimpa un peu plus haut, s'aidant des grosses feuilles pour se cacher.  
  
C'est alors que quatre personnes apparurent.  
  
Le plus grand devait avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux étaient argent, en bataille, et son bandeau ninja  
  
cachait son oeil gauche. Il portait un habit typique des professeurs et des ninjas de classes moyennes,  
  
soit, une veste verte et un pantalon noire.  
  
Un fin tissus bleu foncé cachait le bas de son visage, et il tenait un petit livre orange à la main.  
  
La seule fille du groupe avait des cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose, attacher en une natte qui lui  
  
retombait sur le dos, quelques cheveux encadrant son visage, et ses yeux vert clair.[2]  
  
Elle portait une robe fendue de couleurs rouge, avec des motif blanc de bambou, et un short blanc  
  
moulant.[3]  
  
Le plus petit des adolescents avait des cheveux blond en pétard, et des yeux bleu azur. Il portait une  
  
combinaison orange, décorée d'une spirale rouge sur les épaules, et sur le dos, un col blanc en  
  
fourrure autour du cou. Trois traces étranges, étaient graver sur chacune de ses joues.  
  
Le dernier, avait des cheveux bleu foncé en bataille, et des yeux noirs arrogant. Il portait un tee-shirt  
  
bleu foncé, avec un grand col, et un pantacourt blanc. Un éventail rouge et blanc était inscrit sur son  
  
dos.  
  
Tout les quatre étaient debout, tournant le dos aux trois fûts de bois.  
  
-Kakashi-senseiiii !! On fait quoi maintenant ?!!, soupira la fille.  
  
-Hum. Vous allez vous entraînez Sakura ! L'examen des chunnins arrive dans deux mois, et cette fois  
  
ci, vous ne devez pas le rater ! répondit l'adulte, en rangeant le livre.  
  
-Si on la raté, c'est à cause de Gaara !!!, répliqua le blond.  
  
Kakashi ne répondit pas, et leva les yeux vers l'arbre où dormait Jin.  
  
Il croisa le regard de Kaeri qui fit une grimace mais ne bougea pas.  
  
-Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est ce qui y a ?, demanda celui aux cheveux noir.  
  
-Hum, rien rien Sasuke. Entraînez-vous à viser s'il vous plait.  
  
Les élèves se jetèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer et de sortir leurs kunaïs et shurikens.  
  
Kakashi quand à lui, s'assit sur une grosse pierre près des fut, lisant son petit carnet orange.  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire pour accomplir la suite ...marmonna la jeune fille entre ses  
  
dents, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.  
  
Elle entendit un petit bruissement derrière elle, et se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir le visage rieur de son ami.  
  
-Yo !  
  
-Tu ne dors plus on dirais..  
  
-Nan...ils m'ont réveiller..., répondit le ninja en montrant les élève du doigts.  
  
Il soupira légèrement, et s'assit sur la branche à coté de Kaeri, étudiant les techniques des trois  
  
genins.  
  
Il porta attentivement son attention sur celui aux cheveux bleus électriques [4], et quand il releva la  
  
tête pour parler à Kaeri, s'aperçut que celle ci en faisait autant, le visage crispé de fureur.  
  
-C'était donc ça. C'est bien ce que je pensais.pensa t-il en reportant son regard vers le jeune ninja.  
  
Jin tira doucement une mèche de cheveux brun de la jeune ninja qui grimaça.  
  
-Quoi !, siffla t-elle, contrariée, une lueur meurtrière dansant dangereusement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Calmes toi un peu ! Si tu le tue, le plan va foiré, répondit-il.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers le sensei, toujours en train de lire.[5]  
  
-Je me retiens comme je peux Jin. Et c'est pas quelque chose de facile.  
  
Jin attendit un instant de silence, pour laisser son esprit vagabondé avant de répondre avec un ton  
  
apaisant.  
  
-Je sais Kaeri. Quand on sait ce qu'il a fait. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer.  
  
Elle hocha la tête d'un geste pratiquement imperceptible, et s'adossa sur le tronc de l'arbre en  
  
poussant un long soupir, comme ci sa vie en dépendait.  
  
---  
  
[1] Yosh, ça veux dire okay, ou un truc dans le genre en japonais.  
  
[2]Viii !! Elle a changer de coupe Sakura !!   
  
[3]De vêtements aussi.. elle doit avoir quatorze ans dans la fic...  
  
[4]Comme par hazard...Go go go Sasuke !!! Kyaaaaa v  
  
-----  
  
Natakya : Finit le premier chapitre ! Enfin !!! Few, en tout cas, maintenant, faut que je termine jusqu'à  
  
la fin....-- (soupir) qu'est ce que c'est dur.... Courage...  
  
Sasuke : Tu ne me feras pas mourir cette fois.   
  
Natakya : Nan, parce que j'ai besoin de toi hin hin hin...è é  
  
Naruto : Gloups.. elle fait peur là....éè  
  
Sasuke ( en bon casseur ) : Elle fait tout le temps peur.  
  
Natakya (on fire) : Silence ! Sinon, je te met avec Kakashi !!  
  
Sasuke : Waaaa ! T'es folle ?!!o0  
  
Kakashi : Moi, ça me dérange pas...  
  
Natakya, Sasuke, Naruto : Oh secour....--° 


	2. assassina

Assassina.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : mimy  
  
Couple : Rien pour l'instant...pour l'instant. :p  
  
Disclamers : naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi, par contre, Jin et Kaeri, le sont.  
  
Deuxième chapitre ! Enfin fini, j'espère toujours que ça vous plaira !!! Reviews s'il vous plais !!!!   
  
Lostin972 : viiii, chui super motivée !!! merci pour les compliments ! La suite arrive bientôt !!!!   
  
Oh faite, mon nouveau nom d'auteur sera mimy.   
  
Calliope la muse : Kakashi...il va rester en vie !! Niahahaha, je lui réserve un super truc après !!!   
  
Sasuke, moi je trouve, qu'il est déjà bôôôô comme ça !!!!! lol, et pis, les aliens, ils vont rester sur  
  
vénus ! pour l'instant en tout as... :p  
  
Merci pou vos reviews !!!  
  
-----  
  
L'entrainement des trois genins se poursuivit jusqu'à midi, et bientôt, leurs sensei les pria de  
  
redescendre la colline pour manger un petit peu avant de reprendre.  
  
Jin et Kaeri s'assurèrent que leurs chakra était bien dissimulé, avant de sauter sur le sol, et de se  
  
faufiler dans les rues du village.  
  
Elles étaient bondées de monde, et toutes les échoppes arboraient le signe de Konoha, la feuille.  
  
Le village était animé, et des effluves épicées, d'odeur de nourritures parvenaient au nez des deux  
  
ninjas.  
  
De la poussière jaunâtre s'élevait à chaque fois que des personnes levaient les pieds, et se reposait  
  
doucement, provoquant une petite bouffée de chaleur.  
  
Les marchants criaient à tue tête en vantant leurs produits, les clients zigzaguaient entre les étalages,  
  
parlaient en riant.  
  
Les deux adolescent croisèrent un groupe de trois apprentis genins qui couraient entre eux en riant,  
  
plusieurs chunnins qui bavardaient, des jounins qui parlaient de leurs exploit avec animations.  
  
-Alors. Où est ce que ça peut être ?, demanda Jin en flânant légèrement.  
  
-Comment veux tu que je le sache ! Naoko n'a pas donner d'indications précise, répondit sèchement  
  
Kaeri en le tirant par la manche, pour le forcer à rester concentrer.  
  
Il fit une mine boudeuse, et se remit à sa hauteur en traînant des pieds.  
  
-C'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas le droit de le trucider...., murmura t- il.  
  
Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.  
  
-Désolée...je me suis laisser emportée.  
  
-A ha ! Tu t'es excuser ! Toi ? C'est presque un miracle !, s'exclama t-il en reprenant sa bonne  
  
humeur, levant ses deux bras en signe de victoire.  
  
-Baka [1] ! C'est parce que tu es mon ami d'enfance, profite en bien mouflet !, contra t-elle en  
  
esquissant un demi sourire.  
  
Il éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans un magasin d'armes en tout genre.  
  
-Profitons en pour faire le plein, puisqu'il nous reste encore plusieurs heures, fit Jin en ouvrant la porte  
  
en verre.  
  
-Ouais, tu as raison, avoua la jeune fille en le suivant.  
  
Elle se dirigea machinalement vers les kunaïs et les shurikens, qu'elle mit directement dans ses poches  
  
sans se soucier d'être vue, puis s'attarda vers une des nombreuse vitrines où se trouvait une lance  
  
rétractable [2] datant de l'ère Muonji.[3]  
  
-Ooh..impressionant, siffla t-elle pour elle même.  
  
-N'est ce pas ? Elle vient du pays de la foudre ! s'exlama la vendeuse, un sourire niais accrocher sur le  
  
visage, secouant ses cheveux blonds.  
  
Kaeri se retint de ne pas lui lancer une remarque cinglante à la figure [4], et se contenta d'afficher un  
  
sourire forcer.  
  
-Effectivement, répondit-elle en prenant des faux airs de fillette, parfaitement bien imité.[5]  
  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?, proposa la vendeuse, toujours ses airs de potiche collé à la figure.  
  
-Euh hum. Non non. Je regardait, c'est tout, répondit Kaeri, en prenant un air désolé.  
  
La vendeuse s'éloigna à grand pas, pour rejoindre un autre client, et Kaeri soupira intérieurement.  
  
Qu'est ce que ce genre de fille pouvait l'agacer !  
  
Néanmoins, elle reporta son attention sur la lance, et esquissa un sourire carnassier.  
  
La jeune ninja leva le bras avec négligence, et l'abattit avec vitesse le long de son corps.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sentit le métal et l'acier contre sa paume, son sourire s'élargit, et elle rejoignit Jin, qui  
  
parlait avec animation au vendeur.  
  
-Oy [6]! On y va, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
Jin acquiesça, et salua le vendeur pour la rejoindre en souriant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda t-il sans perdre son air joyeux.  
  
-Le plein, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, comme ci voler était une chose  
  
parfaitement naturel.  
  
Elle sortit de la boutique et frôla un adolescent légèrement.  
  
Celui ci se retourna avec vitesse, ses lunettes de soleil ronde braqué sur le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
Il fronça ses sourcil brun, et mit ses mains dans les poches de son grand manteau gris.  
  
-Hé ! Shino ! Tu viens ?, cria une personne en agitant ses bras.[7]  
  
Jin s'étira en baillant bruyamment, et laissa son regard vagabondé d'échoppe en échoppe.  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-On commence par se poser. Ensuite, on attends le moment venues, et on fait ce qu'on doit faire.  
  
Il acquiesça légèrement, et craqua distraitement ses doigts.  
  
-Bien ! Je crois que cette auberge ferais l'affaire. N'est ce pas Kosuri [8]?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Ouais...t'as raison Raya.[8] (note de l'auteur : non non, c'est bien le 8 aussi.)  
  
Kaeri poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où un homme d'une trentaine  
  
d'année, aux cheveux écarlate et aux yeux gris l'aborda.  
  
-Vous désirez ?  
  
-Une chambre à deux lits séparer. Pour une nuit, répondit-elle.  
  
L'aubergiste acquiesça, et ouvrit un livre marron, avec le nom de l'auberge écrit en lettre d'or, puis lui  
  
tendit un stylo.  
  
-Marquer vos deux noms je vous prie.  
  
Elle s'exécuta, et lui tendit le livre.  
  
-Bien ! Mademoiselle...Raya et Monsieur Kosuri. Chambre 202. Vous désirez autre chose ?"  
  
-Oui, apportez nous le déjeuner dans notre chambre s'il vous plait. On prend le menus du jour.  
  
-Bien. Bonne journée.  
  
Les deux ninjas montèrent au deuxième étage, et longèrent le couloir, comptant mentalement le  
  
nombre de portes, avant de s'arrêter devant la leur.  
  
Ils entèrent à l'intérieur, et découvrirent une chambre rudimentaire, mais assez confortable et propre.  
  
-Profites en pour te reposer. Quand on aura accomplit ce qu'il faut, on partira d'ici.  
  
-Ouais...on le fait quand ?  
  
-.....dans trois heures.  
  
-Yosh ! Je prend la salle de bain.  
  
Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte blanche en chantonnant, et s'enferma dans la petite pièce.  
  
Kaeri jeta les clefs sur le bureaux, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds ballants dans le vide.  
  
Elle regarda les passants avec désinvolte, l'esprit perdus ailleurs, plongé dans ses réflexions et souvenirs.  
  
Ce fut une voix aiguë et tonitruante qui la réveilla complètement.  
  
-Encore un blonde !, soupira t-elle avec un air maussade.  
  
La fille en question avait un chignon orange, et une grande mèche blonde tombait du coté droit de  
  
son visage. Ses yeux turquoises lançaient des éclairs à son compagnon.  
  
Elle portait un tee-shirt orange pâle moulant, et un jean rapiécé, lui arrivant un peu plus haut que ses  
  
chevilles.[9]  
  
L'autre, avait des cheveux noirs attacher en une queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête. Il avait des  
  
yeux ébènes, vide de toute émotion, et une moue boudeuse était collé sur son visage.  
  
Il portait une côte de maille ninja, et un corsaire noire.  
  
-Shikamaru !!!! Je t'avais déjà dit de le faire ! Tu es con ou quoi ?!!!!, hurla t-elle en le tapant dessus.  
  
-Ino !! Calmes toi un peu ! Je vais le faire...j'avais la flemme l'autre jour.  
  
-Tu as toujours la flemme imbécile !! Je vais te tuer ! Tu savais que c'était vraiment important pour  
  
moi !!!  
  
Il poussa un soupir de résignation, et sortit un petit paquet bleu de sa poche.  
  
-Je vais le faire maintenant, c'est bon ! Relax...mais, tu me revaudra ça. Tu le connais assez  
  
bien pour savoir que Sasuke est vraiment misanthrope !  
  
Kaeri réprima son envie de meurtre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et son regard devint mauvais.  
  
Elle serra le rebord de la fenêtre aussi fort qu'elle le put, mais une onde meurtrière et noire s'échappa.  
  
Shikamaru et Ino levèrent brusquement la tête vers le deuxième étage de l'immeuble, soudain  
  
paralysé, mais ils ne virent que la fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux bleuté se ballottant au rythme du vent.  
  
-Fausse impression.pensa Shikamaru.  
  
Sa collègue le secoua comme un prunier, le sortant de ses pensées avec sa tendre voix suave.  
  
-FAIS LE !!! MAINTENANT !!!  
  
-Are are. [10]..je sens que je vais pété un câble moi...  
  
Kaeri calma lentement sa respiration, plaquer contre le mur, le visage plongé dans la pénombre.  
  
Elle avait faillit le faire cette fois.  
  
-Kaeri ? Ca vas ?, demanda Jin de la salle de bain.  
  
-...oui, un cauchemar sans doute, répondit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
  
Il ne parut pas convaincu, au ton qu'il employa ensuite.  
  
-Ah bon.  
  
Kaeri repris sa respiration doucement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras croiser derrière la tête.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle entendit encore les cris. D'où pouvait donc t-ils provenir ?  
  
La jeune fille s'efforça de les ignorés, mais ça ne fit que les amplifiés.  
  
Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit, et des bruits de pas. Enfin, elle entendit les ressors du vieux lit voisin  
  
grincer, et la voix de son partenaire.  
  
-Je pense...qu'on devrait pas faire ça Kaeri.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
  
-Jin, je ne t'ai jamais demander de me suivre. Je dois le faire. Pour Naoko...Toya et moi.  
  
-Je sais mais....si ça ne marche pas, on court à une mort certaine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il  
  
n'hésitera pas à l'activer, et puis l'autre va rappliquer encore une fois.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose qui me tient  
  
vraiment à coeur, et ma seule raison de vivre. De plus, il ne sera pas seul."  
  
-Humm, j'en doute. Bon ! J'ai une de ses faim moi !!!  
  
-Ha ! Je l'attendait celle la ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas sortit !  
  
Trois frappements distinct retentirent.  
  
Jin se leva d'un bond, et l'ouvrit légèrement pour voir à qui il avait à faire. Sans doute un réflexe  
  
inconditionné, car personne ne pouvait leurs en vouloir dans ce petit village.  
  
-Ohayo Jîsan [11]! Je suis du service ! Voici votre déjeuner !  
  
-Hn ! Arigatô Gozaimasu Ojôsan [12]!, répondit Jin en prenant les deux plateaux de bambou.  
  
La femme s'inclina poliment en souriant, et poursuivit son chemin de l'autre coté du couloir.  
  
Jin ferma la porte, et posa les plateaux sur la table basse en acajou.  
  
-Ha ha ! In Kalakimasu [13]!fit-il joyeusement en séparant les deux baguettes avec un petit pop.  
  
Kaeri s'assit rapidement sur le bord du lit, et en fit autant.  
  
-Hum ! Chai chuper bon tu troue pas ?demanda t-il en mâchouillant un hakkao[14].  
  
-Hn. Pas mal, répondit la jeune fille en prenant un banbao [15] avec ses baguettes.  
  
-Il est bientôt deux heures ! On part à quatre heures non ? Autant se promener un peu !  
  
Elle attrapa un petit sushi et haussa les épaules.  
  
-Fais comme tu veux. Je vais rester ici pour dormir un peu ! Mais, si tu n'es pas la avant trois heures  
  
cinquante, je part sans toi. C'est clair ?  
  
-Comme de l'eau de roche chef !  
  
Elle sourit légèrement, et tout les deux continuèrent de manger en bavardant.  
  
L'après midi arriva rapidement, et Kaeri se leva doucement, en frottant ses yeux, s'étirant en baillant.  
  
Elle s'extirpa des couvertures, et prit une douche rapide avant de se changer rapidement, prenant soin  
  
de bien mettre des armes dans tout les plis de ses habits.  
  
Puis, elle prit la lance rétractable, et l'engouffra dans la petite poche accrocher à sa ceinture.  
  
Jin arriva juste après, rayonnant, et fit craquer ses points.  
  
-Prête ?  
  
-Prête.  
  
Elle se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses mains le tenant, puis fit une roulade avant de basculer  
  
vers l'avant.  
  
Elle se projeta dans le vide, et attrapa une branche en se balançant, avant de sauter à terre.  
  
Jin l'a suivit peu après, et tout les deux se mirent en marche, vers la forêt qui bordait Konoha.  
  
Ils marchaient en silence, plongé dans leurs pensée, et Kaeri stoppa Jin d'un bref mouvement de tête,  
  
pratiquement imperceptible.  
  
Il acquiesça légèrement, et tout les deux se fondèrent dans les ombres de la palissade en bois.  
  
Sans se faire remarquer par personne, ils longèrent la palissade jusqu'à plonger dans l'obscurité que  
  
faisait un grand bâtiment rouge et blanc.  
  
Puis, ils continuèrent de progresser dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à apercevoir une grande maison entourer  
  
de la forêt, loin de tous.  
  
-Et bien. Ce sera encore plus facile que prévus ! J'avais oublier à qu'elle point elle était perdus dans la  
  
forêt, marmonna la jeune fille, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, une flamme dansant dans ses yeux.  
  
-J'aime pas quand tu es comme ça ! Et je te prévient, on ne tue personne d'autre !  
  
-Mais oui...  
  
-Tu as bien dit ça la dernière fois, avec la mission Tsuchugi, et tu as vus le ravage que tu as fait ? La  
  
maison était pratiquement rasée !  
  
-Je m'était laisser emporter Jin !  
  
Il soupira et se tut, les sens aux aguets.  
  
-Ok. On y va, murmura Kaeri.  
  
Ils firent un bond prodigieux avec rapidité, pour atterrire avec douceur et sans bruit sur le toit.  
  
-Tu le voit ?, demanda la jeune ninja.  
  
Jin se concentra, et effectua plusieurs signes.  
  
-Byakugan ! murmura t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent d'une couleur laiteuse, ses veines oculaire ressortant autour de ses  
  
yeux.  
  
-Hn. Il est dans le salon, en train de regarder la télévision.  
  
-Parfait !  
  
Jin désactiva son pouvoir, et Kaeri ferma les yeux un instants.  
  
Quand elle les réouvrit, ils étaient rouges, et trois iris noire dansaient à l'intérieur.  
  
-C'est partie. L'heure de la vengeance à sonner.  
  
Elle sauta dans les airs, et plongea sur le toit de verre, le brisant de toute part, et atterrit avec  
  
souplesse sur le sol de la véranda.  
  
Comme elle l'avait espéré, l'adolescent courut voire d'où provenait tout ce bruit, kunaï à la main.  
  
Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son sourire s'étira encore une fois, et elle se lécha la lèvre supérieur.  
  
-Aaah. Tuer. Je sens que ça va aller vite cette fois.  
  
-Quoi ?!, s'exlama l'adolescent en reculant légèrement.  
  
-Humataga ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore.....fait....Qui...qui êtes vous ?, cria un vieil homme en arrivant  
  
à son tour.  
  
Ils entendirent un cri déchirant, et se retournèrent.  
  
-Ah, tu as déjà fini ?, demanda Kaeri en sortant un kunaï doucement.  
  
-Rapide et Efficace !  
  
-Que...qu'est ce que....  
  
Des oiseaux noirs s'envolèrent en croissant au dessus de la forêt, et un hurlement horrible retentit,  
  
raisonnant dans tout Konoha.  
  
(note de l'auteur : petit passage légèrement gore.)  
  
-Ah toi petit....  
  
-Ah....AU SECOURS !!!!!  
  
Sa tête roula par terre, et du sang gicla sur la joue de Jin qui se lécha les lèvres.  
  
-Rooo, t'aurais put me le laisser quand même !, soupira Kaeri en faisant la moue.  
  
Elle attrapa le cadavre de l'enfant par le cou, et le regarda avec dégoût, avant de plonger sa main dans  
  
sa poitrine. Du sang gicla de plus belle sur le corps de la jeune fille, qui arracha le coeur encore chaud  
  
du garçon, projetant le cadavre contre la porte qui se brisa sous le choc.  
  
-Une mission une ! Je sens que Naoko va être contente !, fit joyeusement Jin en essuyant le sang qui  
  
avait souiller son sabre, sur les vêtements du vieillard.  
  
-La vengeance...j'adore ça. Et puis, on le doit bien à Naoko !  
  
-Oui. C'est vrai ! Les anbus ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Je pense que l'on devrait filer d'ici.  
  
-Exact. Une seconde, j'envoie ça.  
  
Kaeri se mordit le pouce, et traça des lettres japonaise sur le sol avec son sang, en forme de cercle.  
  
-Yami no Doton. Hoy ! [16]  
  
Elle plaqua sa main au centre, et le sol s'ouvrit en tremblant. Elle jeta le coeur qui battait encore à  
  
l'intérieur, et passa sa main par dessus le trou béant afin qu'ils se referment.  
  
-Je les entends Kaeri. On rentre.  
  
Elle acquiesça, et tout les deux se volatilisèrent.  
  
-----  
  
[1]Baka veut dire imbécile en japonais.  
  
[2]Elle peux se replier ou se faire démonter, comme dans celle de Ren dans Shaman King.  
  
[3]Je l'ai inventé, juste pour la fic....  
  
[4]Le village de la foudre, et celui de Konoha sont énemis, et ils n'ont pas le droit de ce détrousser.  
  
[5]Elle doit avoir l'habitude...  
  
[6]Oy veut dire hé ! Ou, quand on appelle quelqu'un.  
  
[7]Deviner qui c'est !! indice, il se trimballe toujours avec un chien !:p  
  
[8]Ils changent leurs noms pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaissent par la suite.  
  
[9]et vii ! Elle aussi à changer de look !  
  
[10]are are, c'est un soupire.  
  
[11] Ohayo veut dire Bonjour, Jîsan veux dire monsieur.  
  
[12]Arigatô Gozaimasu veut dire Merci beaucoup, Ojôsan Madame.  
  
[13] In Kalakimasu, ça veux dire à table en japonais, mais je ne crois pas que ça s'écris comme ça.  
  
[14]Hakkao, c'est une spécialitée vapeur, qui ressemble à une boule blanche, et il y a des crevettes la dedans. C'est pas japonais, contrairement au sushi.  
  
[15]Ban bao, c'est un rouleau de printemps.  
  
[16]Yami veut dire ombre, Doton, représente la terre.  
  
---  
  
Et voilà !! Il est un peu long quand même je trouve...mais bon ! Merci de la lire !!!  
  
Sasuke : Si ils la lisent déjà.  
  
Mimy : Oh tu m'énerve toi ! Quel rabat joie !  
  
Naruto : Tu n'as qu'à le mettre avec Shikamaru tiens !  
  
Sasuke : Ne lui met pas d'idée aussi débile que toi dans le crane abrutit !!!  
  
Naruto : Pff, méchant...  
  
Mimy : Remarque, c'est une bonne idée ça...  
  
Sasuke : Nooooooooon !!!! 


	3. préparation, nouvelle mission

Préparation, nouvelle mission.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : mimy.  
  
Couple : A ha ! pas dans ce chapitre, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a Kakashi !  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi. J'aurais bien aimer avoir Sasuke et Kakashi mais  
  
bon. En tout cas, Jin, Kaeri, et les deux anbus, Yumi et Kasumi sont à moi.  
  
Chapitre trois up !!! Bon, bonne lecture ! Et reviews s'il vous plait !   
  
lostin972 : Oki oki ! Je vais écrire tout bien fait !! Merci pour tous tes compliments !! C'a m'encourage  
  
vraiment !!!   
  
Calliope la muse : Kiba, ouip ! Je le verrais bien changer de look, mais, il ne va pas apparaître  
  
beaucoup dans la fic. Même, très très peu !!!  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !! (je l'ai pas d'ja dit ?)  
  
-----  
  
-Kakashi-senseeeeeei !!!! Où on va maintenant ?, demanda le petit blond.  
  
-A la tour principale Naruto, répondit le sensei en posant sa main sur la tête de son élève.  
  
-Heeeeeeein ? Mais, on a pas de missions aujourd'hui ?, s'étonna Sakura, secouant sa tête rose.  
  
Kakashi la regarda de son oeil unique, son flegme toujours présent, mais avec un air qui lui semblait  
  
assez grave.  
  
-Je pense...que vous devriez rentrer chez vous tous les trois, fit-il en détachant les syllabes des deux  
  
premiers mots.  
  
Sasuke lui lança un regard toujours aussi froids, impassible, mais légèrement interrogateur.  
  
Kakashi s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan.  
  
-Kakashi ! On a besoin de toi !! Ta s....euh, il y a...tu sais quoi, fit un anbu, l'air paniqué.  
  
-J'ai compris Inichi, coupa Kakashi en se redressant.  
  
Le jounin acquiesça avec gravité, et se volatilisa, suivit de près par Kakashi.  
  
-...je comprends rien à ce qui se passe....  
  
-Naruto baka !  
  
Sakura le frappa avec son poing sur le crâne, et Naruto gémit de douleur.  
  
-Arrête Sakura. On rentre, fit froidement Sasuke en se retournant.  
  
La jeune fille et le blondinet le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des flans [1], mais Sasuke n'y  
  
fit pas attention et commença à marcher en traînant des pieds vers sa maison.  
  
Kakashi suivit le jounin jusque dans la forêt, et là, plusieurs anbus et jounins, en plus de l'hokage et  
  
d'un vieil homme s'afféraient avec effervescence autour d'une grande maison luxueuse, de style  
  
ancien, avec un grand lézard rouge peint au dessus de la grande porte en ébène.  
  
Des anbus patrouillaient autour de la forêt, et plusieurs jounins couraient dans toutes les pièces de la  
  
maison, sautant par dessus les cadavres, et prenant soin d'essayer de toucher les flaques de sang le  
  
moins possible.  
  
Des experts prélevaient des gouttes de sangs sur chaque surface, appliquait des produit pourpre, et  
  
ocres sur les meubles, murs et autres.  
  
Kakashi s'approcha de l'hokage, et s'inclina légèrement devant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds,  
  
attacher en deux couettes basses.  
  
Celle ci leva ses yeux noisettes vers le sensei et attrapa un bloc note que lui tendait Inishi.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Kakashi avec flegme.  
  
-Le clan Tokagero [2] a été complètement décimé. Jusqu'aux moindre petits, répondit l'hokage avec  
  
gravité, lisant distraitement les notes.  
  
-Kurenai, Gai, Asuma ne vont pas tarder a arriver eux aussi. Tiens, j'aperçoit déjà Kurenai.  
  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclé, et aux yeux bordeaux et rouge apparut,  
  
époussetant les bandelettes qui lui servaient de robe.  
  
-Exusez mon retard Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, mais Asuma et Gai m'ont légèrement retarder.  
  
Ils vont bientôt arriver, fit-elle en s'approchant.  
  
L'hokage acquiesça, et appela un anbu, le visage cacher par un maque de chat, une cape beige le  
  
couvrant tout entier.  
  
-Oy ! Teshi ! Viens par là. Tu va briefé Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai sur ce qui c'est passé. Le  
  
Kazekage m'attend à la tour de feu.  
  
-Yosh. répondit l'anbu en acquiesçant.  
  
Des éclats de voix retentirent un peu plus loin, et deux hommes apparurent. L'un avait la peau très  
  
mat, des cheveux brun et une petite barbe, une cigarette à la bouche, et l'autre, avait des cheveux  
  
noirs coupé en bol, et d'affreux sourcils épais.  
  
-Asuma ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une perte de temps !, cria celui à la coupe au bol.  
  
-Hnn, fiche moi la paix s'te plait, on arrive.  
  
Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent du petit groupe, et s'inclinèrent légèrement devant l'hokage, qui les  
  
salua avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.  
  
-Que ce passe t-il Techi ?, demanda Kurenai.  
  
L'anbu se poussa un petit peu, et les sensei purent voir le grand manoir des Tokagero.  
  
Asuma fronça les sourcils et cracha une bouffée de fumée.  
  
-On a affaire à un assassin ?  
  
-Je penserais plutôt à deux assassins. Il y avait au moins une bonne de centaines de personnes à  
  
l'intérieur, et ils ont tous été massacrer. Comme pour Itachi, et le clan Uchiha si vous voyez ce que je  
  
veux dire, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blanc.  
  
-Vous êtes sûre Jiraya-sama ?, demanda Kurenai.  
  
-Sûre et certain. J'ai passé l'après midi à compter les corps !, répondit l'ermite.  
  
-Et, que pouvons nous faire dans tout ça..., demanda Gai.  
  
Techi lui tendit le bloc notre que Inichi avait passé à Tsunade un peu plus tôt, et il le lut rapidement.  
  
-Alors comme ça, on aurait affaire à des bâtards, marmonna t-il pensivement, en jetant un regard en  
  
biais à Kakashi.  
  
-Et pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha, toussota Asuma en écrasant  
  
sa cigarette sur le sol.  
  
-Qu'est ce que nous devons faire ?, demanda Kurenai.  
  
-Rien pour l'instant. Mais je veux que vous teniez vos élèves à l'écart de tout ça. Si les assassins sont  
  
ceux que je crois, alors vos élèves ne sont pas en sécurité.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'ils vont vouloirs se venger ?, demanda Kakashi.  
  
-C'est toi le mieux placer pour répondre à cette question Kakashi. Après tout....bon, vous devriez  
  
partir.  
  
-Yoy [3]! répondirent les sensei avant de se volatiliser dans des tornade de feuille.  
  
Kakashi réapparut quelques minutes plus tard sur la place centrale de Konoha, pile en face de la tour  
  
principale.  
  
Il soupira légèrement, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose qui le tourmentait, puis, poussa une des  
  
deux grosse portes ébènes de la tour, avant de s'engouffrer dans le grand bâtiment.  
  
Il aperçut Iruka, qui était assis derrière son bureau, une tonne de rouleau éparpiller dessus, distribuant  
  
des mission aux ninjas de tout niveau.  
  
Il régnait un monde fou dans le rée de chaussé de la tour, qui couraient dans tout les sens, distribuer  
  
des missions, ou demander de l'aide aux ninjas de Konoha.  
  
Kakashi délaissa les activités du rée de chaussé pour monter à l'étage supérieur, dans un escalier  
  
plonger dans le noirs, éclairé par de simple petite torche aux flamme tremblotante.  
  
Le sensei aux cheveux argent s'arrêta devant une tenture, qui représentait le quatrième hokage.  
  
Un homme aux cheveux blond ne pétard, et aux yeux bleu azur.  
  
C'était une chose incroyable que Naruto, qui était déjà monter maintes et maintes fois dans cet  
  
escalier, n'ait jamais remarquer la ressemblance frappante qui liait le quatrième hokage et lui même.  
  
Kakashi continua de gravir les marches, et atterrit dans le hall du première étage. Il était pratiquement  
  
désert, fréquenté habituellement que part des jounins ou anbus.  
  
Les missions devenaient de plus en plus fréquente pour eux, et ils n'avaient guère le temps de flâner  
  
dans le première étage.  
  
Kakashi s'approcha d'une petite porte en bois acajou, et lut l'écriteau en verre qui y était posé, comme  
  
pour être sure de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Puis, il frappa trois fois avant un légers moment d'hésitation.  
  
-Hay [4]? Entrez s'il vous plait !!, pria une voix féminine à l'intérieur.  
  
Kakashi ouvrit doucement la porte, et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.  
  
Assise derrière son bureau, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaines d'année, aux cheveux bleu  
  
électrique lisses, attacher en une longue natte, et aux yeux noisettes.  
  
Elle portait un top blanc moulant, et un pantalon noire.  
  
La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui, et sourit.  
  
-Kakashi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Assieds toi ! Et, excuse moi si je ne me lève pas, mais il y a  
  
tellement de rouleau à remplir que je ne peux même plus bouger ...  
  
-Salut Yumi.  
  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et prit une chaise bordeaux pour s'asseoir en face du bureau.  
  
-Alors ? Je suppose que c'est pas pour m'inviter à dîner que tu es là n'est ce pas ?, fit Yumi avec une  
  
pointe d'amusement, en poussant les rouleau du bureau pour débarrasser la table.  
  
-Euh..oui, effectivement. En faite, c'est pour....Tu as entendus parler du clan Tokegaro ?, demanda  
  
Kakashi.  
  
-Oui, c'est la dernière mission qui m'a été donnée ! C'est moi qui m'en occupe, avec Kasumi.  
  
-Et bien.....  
  
Kakashi commença à lui raconter ses hypothèses, et Yumi acquiesçait de temps à autres, écoutant  
  
avec attention se que racontait le jounin.  
  
Yumi se leva en s'étirant, puis, attrapa un dossier beige dans un de nombreux tiroirs de la petite  
  
armoire.  
  
Elle se rassit sur son siège en cuire, puis ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut du regard.  
  
-Donc, à ton avis, il faudrait aller vers le Nord, au mont Taakae, fit-elle en attrapant une carte du pays  
  
du feu, rangée dans une étagère près de son bureau.  
  
-C'est exact. Les Tokagero avaient une chose précieuse d'ont ils voulaient s'emparer, et à mon avis,  
  
c'est ce qu'ils cachaient depuis des années.  
  
-Mais Kakashi, tu sais très bien que pour s'aventurer là bas, il faut avoir la Tooto.  
  
-Parfaitement. Et je sais où la trouver. Par contre, il faut que Naruto vienne avec nous.  
  
Yumi regarda pensivement le jeune homme avant de hausser les épaules.  
  
-Si il vient Kakashi, Sasuke-kun et Sakura-kun ne l'abandonneront pas.  
  
Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air embêté, et se balança sur sa chaise.  
  
-On y est obliger. Ce n'est pas une question de choix. Et puis.... Il sera content de pouvoir le faire.  
  
-Content ? Tu veux dire chez lui oui !, railla Yumi en attrapant un stylo noire.  
  
Kakashi hocha la tête, et se leva, tandis que Yumi écrivait son rapport de sa précédente mission.  
  
-Je suppose que tu es pour ?, demanda t-il.  
  
-Je le suis. Mais, si il arrive quelque chose de grave à ton équipe, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.  
  
-Toujours aussi généreuse...., marmonna Kakashi.  
  
-Tu as raison. Maintenant, si tu es en retard Kakashi, je te prévient que je te trucide.  
  
-A vos ordre ma reine.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, pour la réouvrire aussitôt, après un moment de réflexion.  
  
-Et, je t'inviterais à dîner quand ce sera finit...  
  
Yumi leva la tête de son parchemin en souriant.  
  
-Oh, ça, j'en doute Kakashi ! A mon avis, tu va oublier en cour de route.  
  
-Heeeeein ?! C'est comme ça que tu me considère ?, fit-il en prenant des airs de chiens battu.  
  
-Hors de ma vue imbécile !, ordonna t-elle, son faux air sérieux trahis par son sourire.  
  
Il pouffa de rire et ferma la porte, content de lui même.  
  
-Bien ! Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver les deux petits, leur proposer un petit deale et c'est parfait,  
  
marmonna t-il en sortant son petit livre orange.  
  
-Mais avant, petite séance de paradis du batifolage niéhéhéhé.[5]  
  
-----  
  
[1] Vous avez déjà vu Sasuke défendre Naruto ?  
  
[2]Tokagero veut dire lézard en japonais.  
  
[3]yoy, veut dire à vos ordres.  
  
[4]Hay veux dire oui.  
  
[5]quel pervers !!  
  
-----  
  
Et voilà, chapitre finit, j'attaque la suite maintenant !  
  
-----  
  
Mimy : Few, chui fatiguée moi ! Je devrais peut être faire une pause...  
  
Sasuke : Ah non ! Pas avant qu'on soit vraiment apparut dans la fic hein ?  
  
Naruto : Ouais parce que la, et ben nous, on a pas un très grand rôle !  
  
Mimy : C'est bon c'est bon ! Pas la peine de râler ! Et puis, je vous réserve une grande surprise plus  
  
tard.  
  
Kakashi : Ouais d'abord, parce que moi c'est le héros !  
  
Mimy : Pas du tout. C'est Sasuke..  
  
Kakashi (déçut) : Oooooh....  
  
Sakura : Et la surprise ? C'est que je suis avec Sasuke ?  
  
Sasuke : Ah non ! Beurk ! Euh je veux dire pas question !  
  
Sakura : Beurk ?  
  
Naruto : Beurk....  
  
Mimy : Ah non ah non ! Pas de bagarre dans mon ordi ! Aaaah !!! 


	4. Voyage vers Taakae

Voyage vers Taakae.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : mimy  
  
Couple : Bientôt un Kaka/Yumi.  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi, par contre, Jin, Kaeri, Yumi et Kasumi le sont.  
  
Voilà ! Maintenant le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Lâchez vos Reviews s'il  
  
vous plait !!!! Bonne lecture !  
  
Lostin972 : Mici pour tout ses compliments...( j'en rougis :p )  
  
Calliope la muse : Lol, j'ai déjà lu ta fic, et c'est bien vrai que c'est toi la reine des mystère,  
  
d'ailleurs, faudrait que je pense à mettre une review si c'est pas déjà fait tiens...  
  
Black Dragon : Ne t'en fait pas pour Naruto..j'essaierais de ne pas le faire passer pour un mec trop  
  
bête !! :p Nan, je rigole.. Merci pour tes compliments !!  
  
Bon, sinon, désolé pour le retard, mais mon BIP d'ordinateur c'est planté, et pis je l'ai perdus...  
  
-----  
  
Kaeri se leva de bon pied, et sauta sur la moquette bleu foncé de la chambre.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit de Jin, et réveilla son compagnon, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain avec ses  
  
habits pour prendre une bonne douche.  
  
-Bon sang Kaeri ! Il est que six heures du matin !, marmonna Jin avec une voix pâteuse, les yeux  
  
endormit.  
  
-Réveille toi nunuche ! On part dans une demi heure !, lança la jeune fille de la salle de bain.  
  
Jin soupira, râla, s'étira, puis s'assit sur le lit en baillant, ses cheveux plus ébouriffer que jamais.  
  
Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira encore une fois, faisant craquer toute ses articulations.  
  
-Et, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais hein ?  
  
-Mais oui ! J'ai bien étudier ce qu'il a dit sous tout les angles, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il nous  
  
trahisse. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus par besoin que pour se promener !  
  
----Flash back-----  
  
Elle se promenait sur une colline de Konoha, lançant des shurikens par ci par là pour faire passer le  
  
temps, visant juste à chaque fois.  
  
Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un shuriken, une poigne puissante lui agrippa la main.  
  
Elle se retourna, et sourit méchamment lorsqu'elle aperçut son interlocuteur.  
  
-Kakashi..., murmura t-elle.  
  
-C'est bien moi. Tu va bien après tout ce temps ?  
  
-On ne peux mieux. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? C'est à propos de l'affaire  
  
Tokagero....  
  
-....non, pas du tout. Mais, je crois que tu va à Taakae non ?  
  
-C'est cela. Pourquoi...  
  
-J'aimerais venir avec toi. Je dois accompagné un de mes élèves là bas, et je ne connais pas le  
  
chemin.  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-Deux jeunes femmes m'accompagnerons, du nom de Yumi Komotori et Kasumi Otochi.  
  
Kaeri laissa glisser sa main entre celle de Kakashi, et se retourna.  
  
-De toute façon, tu sait ce qui t'attends si tu trahis ce deale Kakashi, lança t-elle en marchant vers  
  
le bas de la colline.  
  
------Fin du flash back-----  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse, et sécha ses cheveux tandis que Jin rentrait dans la petite  
  
pièce, ans la bonne intention de se réveiller complètement.  
  
-De toute façon, on doit y aller, avec eux ou non. Fit-elle en rangeant son lit.  
  
-Oui mais...ce sont des ninjas de Konoha... marmonna t-il de la salle de bain.  
  
-Et alors ?! La moindre trahison, et ils meurent sous le champs.  
  
-Pfff, ouais.....  
  
-Tu étais consentant hier !  
  
-Oui mais....  
  
Jin se tût, lassé d'essayer de raisonner la jeune fille qui était têtue comme une mule.  
  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.  
  
-Bon ! On doit y aller. Le temps de marcher là bas, et on sera pile à l'heure, annonça la jeune ninja  
  
en avalant une tartine rapidement.  
  
-Ouais...j'ai pas faim de toute façon.  
  
-Pour une fois, railla Kaeri avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et posa la serviette sur le lit, puis, tout les deux se mirent en route vers les  
  
portes nord de Konoha.  
  
Une fois arriver là bas, ils aperçurent deux jeune femme de vingt ans environs. La première avait  
  
Des cheveux blond, attacher en une queue de cheval, et des yeux verts, et portait un kimono  
  
rouge avec des roses jaunes, et la deuxième avait des cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux noisette.  
  
Kaeri se dirigea vers elles d'un pas sûre et volontaire, tandis que Jin la suivait, encore à moitié  
  
endormit, sa douche froide n'ayant pas suffit à le réveiller complètement.  
  
-Vous êtes mesdemoiselles Yumi Komotori-san, et Kasumi Otochi-san. Kaeri Hiko, et Jin Tsuniko,  
  
présenta Kaeri.  
  
-Enchanter de faire votre connaissance tout les deux. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, fit  
  
mollement la blonde, comme ci elle se trouvait ailleurs.  
  
En effet, alors qu'elle finissait tout juste sa phrase, un cri strident se fit entendre.  
  
-NARUTO BAKA !!!  
  
-Gomen [1] Sakura-chan....  
  
Les ninjas aperçurent la genin frapper le blond avec ses poings, tandis que Kakashi et Sasuke  
  
s'approchaient à grand pas.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà là ? Parfait, on va pouvoirs y aller rapidement, approuva Kakashi en hochant la  
  
tête. [2]  
  
Jin attacha aussitôt sur le bras de la jeune fille une sorte de ceinture noire, et Kaeri sembla  
  
s'endormir un moment, puis secoua sa tête.  
  
Kakashi attendit que ses deux autres élèves soient à leurs hauteurs pour commencer les  
  
présentations.  
  
-Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, et Sasuke Uhiha, voici, Kaeri Hiko, Jin Tsuniko, Kasumi Otochi,  
  
et Yumi Komotori.  
  
Yumi et Jin leurs sourit, tandis que Kaeri se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête, et que  
  
Kasumi semblait être à coter de la plaque, le regard perdus dans le vague.  
  
Sakura regarda la jeune femme blonde avec suspicion, et croisa les yeux de son sensei qui lui  
  
sourit.  
  
-Bon, allons y. Plus vite on y sera, mieux se sera, fit Kaeri en poussant la grande porte en bois.  
  
-Le voyage devrait bien se passer, il n'y a pas de ninja aux alentour du mont Taakae, juste de  
  
simple brigands, mais vous pourrez vous en charger tout les trois, expliqua Jin en désignant les  
  
genins d'un mouvement du menton.  
  
-Il devra durer combien de jours environs ?, demanda Yumi.  
  
-Deux, si on prend en compte le temps de manger et de repos. Remarque, on ne feras pas plus  
  
d'une pose par jour pour manger le midi, répondit Jin.  
  
-Très bien. Donc, se sera vite fait, fit Kakashi.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Ils sautèrent sur une grande branche.  
  
-On va se séparer en deux groupes. Mais, on voyagera très près l'un de l'autre. Yumi-san, avec  
  
Sakura-kun, Naruto-kun et Kaeri. Kakashi-san, Kasumi-san, et Sasuke-kun, vous venez avec moi.  
  
Les ninjas acquiescèrent et se séparèrent donc, pour pouvoir mieux voyage.  
  
Ils sautèrent de branche en branche, sans arrêtez leurs rythmes, et bientôt, la forêt se dégagea  
  
pour laisser place à une grande plaine ensoleiller.  
  
Des fleurs des champs poussaient en désordre de part et d'autre de la plaine, lui donnant un petit  
  
air de campagne. Il y avait beaucoup de papillons multicolores, qui voletaient de fleurs en fleurs,  
  
battant joyeusement des ailes sous le soleil de plomb.  
  
Ils continuèrent de courir, au grand dam de Naruto qui commençait à avoir faim.  
  
Sakura se mit à hauteur de Kaeri qui restait imperturbable, et ne semblait pas fatiguée.  
  
-Huf ! Kaeri-san ! Quand est ce que nous nous reposons ?, demanda t-elle en haletant.  
  
-Tu es déjà fatiguée ? Enfin.. attends, on a courut au moins.. pendant six heures. Il est midi et  
  
demi...oh, j'ai pas vu l'heure passé. Continue de courir, je vais dire aux autres d'arrêter.  
  
-D'accort ! Arigatô[3] !  
  
Kaeri acquiesça, et se retourna vers Jin qui continuait de courir. Elle se mit à siffler, et il tourna la  
  
tête vers sa partenaire, puis, il acquiesça et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter, ce qui fut accueillit  
  
par des soulagements de joie.  
  
Le groupe se rejoignit au milieu de la plaine, et s'assirent en cercle pour manger.  
  
-Bien ! On a déjà fait le quart du chemin ! Finalement, ça ira beaucoup plus vite qu'on le pensait !,  
  
fit Kaeri avec satisfaction.  
  
-Vous êtes endurant, le voyage ne devrait duré qu'une journée au lieux de deux. Ou, une et  
  
demi !, approuva Jin d'un hochement de tête.  
  
Après s'être repus et reposer, ils reprirent leurs routes pour le mont Taakae.  
  
Il coururent encore toute la journée, et Kaeri et Jin accélérèrent le rythme quand ils s'aperçurent  
  
que les autres tenaient le coup.  
  
Peu à peu, la nuit commença à tomber, et les grillons sortirent de leurs cachette pour crier  
  
ensembles. Des moustiques commençaient à affluer sur Naruto, au grand étonnement des autres.  
  
-Naruto ? pourquoi ils sont tous sur toi ?, demanda Sakura avec de grand yeux.  
  
Le blond se frappa à la joue, aplatissant un pauvre moustique sans défense.  
  
-J'aurais dût me laver hier soir..., marmonna t-il en se grattant.  
  
Sakura lui jeta un regard horrifier et s'éloigna de lui.  
  
-T'es vraiment dégueulasse !!!, s'exclama t-elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui il y a ?, demanda Yumi.  
  
-Naruto fait encore des siennes, répondit Sakura.  
  
-Arrêtez vous les filles, on arrive.  
  
-Et, comment fait-on maintenant ? On ne va tout de même pas escalader !, fit Sakura en désignant  
  
le sommet du mont.  
  
-Il fait nuit en plus ! Et j'ai faiiiiim....se plaignit Naruto, son ventre gargouillant comme pour  
  
approuver ce qu'il disait.  
  
Kaeri soupira doucement, et s'approcha de la roche de la montagne.  
  
Puis, elle se mordit le pouce, et traça à nouveau des signe avec son sang, sur la parois de la roche.  
  
-Doton no jutsu ! Ouverture de la porte interdite...murmura t-elle en exécutant des signes avec  
  
rapidité.  
  
Aussitôt, elle recula de deux pas, et la parois du mont se divisa en deux, formant une petite fente.  
  
-Et voilà. C'était pas si compliquer, fit-elle en s'approchant de la fissure.  
  
Elle entra à l'intérieur, et les autres la suivirent, Jin fermant la marche.  
  
-On y voit rien du tout !, cracha Yumi et prenant appuie sur les roche autour d'elle, pour se guider  
  
dans le noirs.  
  
Kakashi leva la paume de sa main, et dit apparaître une petite flamme bleutée, qui éclaira les  
  
ninjas d'un halo bleue clair.  
  
Ils avaient débouché dans une large grotte, humide, mais remplis de diamant qui scintillaient de  
  
milles feux. Au lieux de stalactites ou stalagmite de roche, se trouvait des cristaux rares et  
  
précieux, enfoncer aux plus profond des murs.  
  
Des veines d'or et d'argent traçaient des formes mystérieuses et des signes astrologiques.  
  
Les ninjas poussèrent un sifflement d'admiration, et continuèrent leurs chemins en jetant des  
  
regard étonner sur les diamants, sauf Kaeri qui pressa le pas, et Jin qui les incitait à continuer, les  
  
poussant légèrement quand ils n'avançaient toujours pas.  
  
Kakashi secoua sa tête et imita Kaeri, qui conduisait la troupe. Il tourna la tête de Sasuke et  
  
Sakura, qui étaient toujours en admiration, et les poussa légèrement en avant.  
  
Seule Kasumi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, et continuait d'avancer  
  
comme ci de rien était, les yeux à moitié fermer.  
  
Puis, ils débouchèrent dans un jardin féerique, plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
  
Kakashi annula son chidori, qui avait permis aux autres de se repéré dans la grotte, et ils  
  
continuèrent leurs chemin à travers le jardin, illuminer par des cristaux multicolore, engoncer dans  
  
la terre fraîche, qui projetait des douces lumières roses et bleu, voire violette pâle.  
  
Une grande fontaine se détachait dans le fond, entourer de deux blanc en pierre.  
  
Les fleur multicolores, de toutes les espèces bordaient l'allée de sable blanc où marchaient les  
  
ninjas, et les arbres haut et grand entourait le jardin.  
  
Le petit groupe s'avança jusqu'à une maison qui trônait dans le fond du jardin, collé à la parois  
  
d'une grande falaise de pierre blanche.  
  
Kaeri toqua à la porte, et, une femme vint leurs ouvrir.  
  
-----  
  
[1]Gomen veut dire pardon en japonais.  
  
[2]Pour une fois qu'il est en avance celui la...  
  
[3]Arigatô veut dire merci en japonais.  
  
-----  
  
Voilà, chapitre quatre fini !  
  
Sasuke : Enfin, tu en as mis du temps...  
  
Mimy : Oh toi !  
  
Sasuke : Oh moi...  
  
Naruto : Arrête ! Elle va faire un Sasukaka sinon ! Imagine le truc !!!  
  
Mimy : merci Naruto...  
  
Naruto : En échange de ce service, tu voudrais pas me mettre avec Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Pas question !!!!  
  
Mimy (sourire sadique) :......on verra, ça peut être amusant.  
  
Sakura : QUOI ?!! Et la solidarité féminine !!  
  
Sasuke (bon casseur le sasuke): Parce que tu es une fille toi ?  
  
Sakura : Je suis peut être amoureuse de toi Sasuke, mais ça m'empêche pas de te tuer !!  
  
Sasuke : Oh j'ai peur.... (ironie)  
  
Mimy (la sagesse incarnée) : Tu as tord Sasuke, ne sous estime jamais une fille ne colère... 


	5. les intendantes

Les intendantes.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Natakya ou mimy  
  
Couple : Un kakashi/yumi.... Je ne pense pas que Kakashi et Yumi seront les seul.. j'espère en tout  
  
cas ! J'ai déjà un autre couple dans la tête en faite nihahahaha...  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche, Jin, Kaeri, Yumi et  
  
Kasumi, sont à moi.  
  
Cinquième chapitre !! Ca avance vite uf uf ! Tout en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours, bonne  
  
lecture ! Et lâchez vos reviews s'il vous plait !!!   
  
Lostin972 : Kasumi est dans les vapes, parce qu'elle est mégaaaa flegmatique ! Merci pour tout  
  
tes compliments !!!! Hyper encourageant !!!   
  
Calliope la muse : Looool, pauvre kakashi ? Tu devrais dire pauvre Sasuke oui.. imagine qu'ils  
  
soient ensemble...rooooo, qu'est ce que Kakashi pourrait lui demander de faire ?   
  
Black Dragon : Heureusement que j'ai passer une heure a me creuser les méninges pour faire une  
  
déco magique alors ! Mes efforts porte leurs fruits !! Yeah !!!   
  
-----  
  
La femme avait des cheveux noirs, très fin et lisse, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux bas du dos,  
  
détacher. Ses yeux étaient en amande, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et sa peau, vraiment  
  
très pâle. Elle portait un kimono très blanc, avec une ceinture noire.  
  
La femme s'inclina poliment, et laissa passer le groupe à l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
Elle devait dater d'une époque très ancienne, à en juger par les vieille décoration qui dataient de  
  
plusieurs siècles. Un table basse en bois noir, avait été placée au centre, des coussins blanc  
  
rectangulaire placer tout autour pour que les gens puisse s'y assoire.  
  
La femme pria les voyageurs de la suivre, d'un simple mouvement de sa main fine, sans prononcer  
  
le moindre mots.  
  
Les ninjas enlevèrent leurs sandales, et s'assirent autour de la table sous l'ordre muet de la  
  
femme.  
  
Naruto observa ses amis, puis la femme avec un air interrogateur, mais ne dit pas le moindre  
  
mots, se contentant d'attendre la suite des évènements.  
  
Un porte coulissante s'ouvrit à leurs droite, et plusieurs autres femmes, toutes, habillées et coiffer  
  
de la même manière que celle qui les avait accueillit apparurent, portant des assiettes avec des  
  
mets délicieux et chaux sous leurs bras très fins.  
  
Elle les déposèrent sur la table sans bruits, puis repartirent aussi silencieusement qu'elles étaient  
  
venue.  
  
Naruto leva alors la tête vers Kakashi, qui croisa son regard et lui sourit pour le rassurer, posant  
  
avec affection sa main sur la tête du blondinet.  
  
Kaeri jeta un regard en biais à Jin qui prit ses baguettes, et commença à manger, bientôt imiter  
  
par les autres.  
  
Bizarrement, chacun faisait le moins de bruits possible, sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Au fil du repars, l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus pesante, comme ci quelque chose d'invisible  
  
les étouffais.  
  
Naruto commença à gesticuler sur son coussins, et Sakura fronça les sourcils.  
  
Elle voulut le réprimander, mais quand elle s'apprêta à parler, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres qui  
  
remuèrent.  
  
Etonnée, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et recommença à parler, mais toujours aucun son n'en  
  
sortit. Juste, un très très faible murmure, que même elle, n'arrivait pas à entendre.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Sakura, je pense que Naruto à comprit, fit Jin, en s'essuyant la bouche.  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto le regardèrent, se demandant comment celui ci avait réussit à parler.  
  
Même Kakashi ne pipait aucun mot, et se contentai de sourire sous son masque.  
  
Kasumi, cependant, ne semblait toujours pas remarquer que les genins et leurs sensei, et même  
  
Yumi ne parlaient pas.  
  
-Bon, on a fini de manger non ? Pourquoi n'iront nous pas nous coucher ?, proposa t-elle avec  
  
flegme.  
  
Cette proposition fut accueillit par des hochements de tête, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever,  
  
la même femme qui était venue les accueillir une heures plus tôt se dirigea lentement vers eux.  
  
-Je m'appelle Tae. Suivez moi jusque vos chambres, elles ont été aménager pour que vous puissiez  
  
vous reposer, fit-elle doucement, avec une fluidité étrange.  
  
Jin s'inclina poliment, et montra ses camarades avec sa mains.  
  
-Nous vous suivons mademoiselle.  
  
La jeune femme hocha très légèrement la tête, et les mena jusqu'à un escalier de bambou qu'il  
  
grimpèrent doucement, puis, elle les conduisit dans un grand couloirs, s'arrêtant devant une porte  
  
coulissante.  
  
-La chambre des messieurs, celles des mesdemoiselles se trouvent juste en face. Ici, vous pouvez  
  
parler.  
  
-Merci pour votre hospitalité, fit Kaeri en s'inclinant.  
  
-C'est tout naturel. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente nuit humbles voyageurs.  
  
Elle s'inclina une dernière fois, puis s'éclipsa à un détour du couloirs.  
  
-Bien. Une fois à l'intérieur des chambres, ne voler rien ici s'il vous plait. Maintenant, nous nous  
  
retrouverons demain à dix heure, devant les chambres, fit Jin, en montrant le couloir du doigt.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent, puis, se séparèrent pour se retrouver dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
Dans la chambre des filles, se trouvait quatre grands lits à baldaquin, des couvertures en soies de  
  
couleurs rouge sangs.  
  
Il y avait une petite table avec un miroir rectangulaire accrocher au mur, et un petit salon mauve.  
  
Puis, vers la droite, une petite porte donnait accès à la salle de bain.  
  
Kaeri se dirigea vers un lit qu'elle prit au hasard, et s'y assis pour se reposer un peu.  
  
Les autres firent de même, Kasumi se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une  
  
douche et dormir.  
  
Sakura, elle, ouvrit la porte d'une armoire en acajou, et découvrit avec stupéfaction tout les  
  
kimono qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
-Woa ! C'est pour nous tout ça Kaeri-san ?, s'exclama t-elle.  
  
-Pour nous, oui, mais tu ne dois pas les avoirs sur toi quand on partira d'ici, répondit la jeune fille  
  
en s'allongeant, attendant que Kasumi ait finit sa douche.  
  
Yumi sourit doucement et s'approcha de Sakura.  
  
-Les kimono sont vraiment très beau....Mais, tailler avec un style très ancien !  
  
-Mais jolie ! Ils devraient les remettre à la mode ! Au faite Kaeri-san, où est ce que nous nous  
  
trouvons en ce moment même ?, demanda Sakura.  
  
-Et bien, c'est la maison des intendantes du palais de jade. Demain, on ira au palais, et puis, Jin et  
  
moi vous laisserons la bas. Kakashi-san m'a dit que vous alliez au mont Taakae juste pour regarder  
  
le palais de jade, tester votre.. euh...bref, donc....  
  
-Où irez vous après Kaeri-kun ?  
  
-Oh, par ici et par là, répondit évasivement la jeune fille.  
  
Sakura et Yumi se jetèrent un regard, puis, prirent des kimono pour les essayés.  
  
Enfin, quand la lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, elles durent se résoudre à dormir, à la grande  
  
satisfaction de Kaeri qui n'en pouvait plus avec toutes ses glousseries incessantes.  
  
Cependant, Yumi se retournait dans ses draps, sans pouvoir vraiment s'endormir. Elle leva ses  
  
yeux, pour apercevoir les silhouette endormit des autres filles, et soupira. Puis, elle se leva sans  
  
bruit, enfila des chaussons et sortit dans le couloir.  
  
Il faisait assez chaud pour une nuit, et elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
Yumi distingua une silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et aperçut le visage de son ami.  
  
Cette fois ci, il ne portait pas son masque noir, et elle put apercevoir pour la deuxième fois de sa  
  
vie le bas de son visage. Il n'avait pas de cicatrice, au contraire...il avait un visage vraiment beau.  
  
-Tu ne dors pas Kakashi ?, murmura t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coude, posé sur le rebord.  
  
-....pas vraiment...  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence, où chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre, puis, Kakashi s'approcha  
  
un peu plus près de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je n'aime pas cette endroit, marmonna t-il en s'étirant.  
  
-Moi non plus. Il y a une sensation permanente d'étouffer...je déteste ne pas pouvoir parler.  
  
-J'espère quand même qu'on sortira vivant de cette mission.  
  
-On en sortira vivant...comme on l'a toujours fait. Tu te rappelle de la mission Kazuki ?  
  
Kakashi sourit doucement.  
  
-Effectivement.  
  
Tout les deux se replongèrent dans leurs vieux souvenirs.  
  
-Bon, je pense que je devrait dormir...., annonça la jeune femme en s'approchant de sa chambre.  
  
-Yumi ?  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Kakashi s'approcha de l'anbu et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.  
  
-Fait attention à toi, je t'aime vraiment..., murmura t-il.  
  
-Et tu attends un moment ou on risque notre vie pour me dire ça ? Imbécile ! Tu ne changera  
  
jamais...  
  
Le lendemain arriva bien rapidement au goût des ninjas, qui se levèrent de mauvaise grâce, bien à  
  
l'aise dans leurs lits douillets.  
  
Kaeri ressortit de sa douche et passa distraitement et rapidement un peigne dans ses cheveux,  
  
puis rangea son lit avant d'attendre que les autres filles aient fini.  
  
-Oooh, pourquoi est ce que ça va aussi vite ?, soupira Yumi en s'étirant.  
  
-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Allez hop hop hop ! Debout, où les garçons vont raller !, fit Kaeri pour  
  
la secouer un peu.  
  
-J'ai finit de me préparer ! Vous venez ?  
  
-Je ne me suis même pas lever..., soupira Yumi en s'habillant.  
  
Sakura leva les yeux aux ciels, très vite imitée par Kaeri.  
  
-Tans pis ! Sakura et moi, on va dehors, Kasumi, tu surveille Yumi ?  
  
-Hnnn...répondit vaguement la blonde, assise sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux.  
  
-Quel flegme..., soupira Kaeri.  
  
Sakura se dirigea vers le couloir avec Kaeri, et elles rejoignirent les garçons, déjà tous près et  
  
Habiller, en train de descendre les escaliers.  
  
-Yumi-san et Kasumi-san ne sont pas là ?, demanda Jin lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leurs hauteur.  
  
Sakura essaya de parler, mais se souvint de ce qui c'était passé hier et se contenta d'hocher  
  
négativement la tête.  
  
-On va déjeuner sans elles alors !, soupira Jin pour les autres.  
  
Naruto voulut approuver en criant famine, mais il sautilla dans les airs sans bruits, sans même  
  
sans apercevoir.  
  
-Humpf, on y va, fit Kaeri.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit que les autres soient partit, mais Sasuke resta sur place, stoïque.  
  
Kaeri s'en aperçut et baissa les yeux en pensant bien vite à un des rares moments heureux de sa  
  
vie.  
  
-Humpf, bon euh...tu passes ?, marmonna t-elle.  
  
Il haussa les sourcils, et ne pouvant pas parler, se contenta de bouger.  
  
Il la sentit s'approcher d'elle et retint sa respiration, manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gongs.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ...  
  
Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille qui sortit un kunaï de sa poche, et plaqua le genin au sol,  
  
menaçant de lui trancher la gorge, les yeux remplis de fureur, rouge...avec des iris noirs.  
  
Sasuke en écarquilla ses yeux, et ses lèvres semblèrent former un mot.  
  
Sharinguant....  
  
Elle allait pour le frapper quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, stoppant la lame du  
  
kunaï à quelques millimètres de la gorge du garçon.  
  
-Oh mon dieu...  
  
Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleur habituellement or, et elle se leva avec rapidité, s'enfuyant à toute  
  
jambes vers la chambre des filles.  
  
Elle croisa Yumi et Kasumi au passage qui l'appelèrent, mais elle continua sa marche rapide jusqu'à  
  
la salle de bain, le visage blême.  
  
Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.  
  
Elle ne devait pas le tuer...du moins, pas maintenant.  
  
Le sceau des Inuzuka n'avait pas bien marcher, et le résultat, il s'était affaiblit. Il fallait absolument  
  
aller au palais de jade le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Les idées en place, elle descendit en bas.  
  
-Ah Kaeri ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?, demanda Jin en apercevant la jeune fille, qui s'assit en face  
  
de lui.  
  
-Rien ! Je...j'avais oublier quelque chose...dans la chambre, répondit-elle en regardant Sasuke brièvement.  
  
Celui ci passa distraitement sa main sur sa gorge tout en piochant un petit sushi dans le tas.  
  
Jin fronça les sourcils, sentant que son amie lui mentait, mais ne fit comme si de rien n'était, et  
  
continua de manger.  
  
Puis, les femmes aux cheveux noirs retirèrent les plateaux, et Tae, qui ressemblait grandement  
  
aux autres s'approcha de la table.  
  
Elle lissa son kimono, puis, s'assit à genoux.  
  
-Humble voyageur, je pense que vous voulez vous rendre au palais de jade n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, c'est ben cela. Nous connaissons le chemin, répondit Jin.  
  
Elle inclina sa tête.  
  
-Je le sais. Mais, pendant votre longue absence, de nouvelle lois ont été établis. Deux personnes  
  
d'entre vous doivent impérativement restée dans la maison des intendantes, en attendant que les  
  
autres soient revenus les chercher.  
  
Les ninjas voulurent poussé un cri d'exclamation, mais seul Jin et Kaeri réussirent à le sortir  
  
vraiment.  
  
-Comment ? Mais, nous n'avions pas conscience de cette nouvelle lois, protesta Kaeri.  
  
-Vous devez quand même l'exécuter, car, cette ordre vient tout droit du maître.  
  
Aussitôt, toutes les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent, et les femme aux cheveux noirs et aux kimonos  
  
blanc entourèrent les ninjas, tenant des petits couteau brillant et acéré entre les doigts.  
  
Sakura s'accrocha à Naruto, le seul qui était près d'elle et se recroquevilla sur elle même.  
  
-Nous allons en laisser deux d'entres nous ici. Mais il est hors de question que ce soit Jin ou moi,  
  
car à la base, le voyage a été décider pour nous, fit Kaeri.  
  
-Maintenant, ceux qui vont rester sont prier de ce ranger du coter droit, demanda Tae.  
  
Les ninjas se consultèrent du regard.  
  
Puis, Kaeri et Jin se dirigèrent vers la droite avec un airs résolut, rapidement suivit par Sasuke.  
  
Yumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et regarda kakashi avec interrogation.  
  
Les intendantes semblaient s'impatientées, et leurs lames s'approchèrent dangereusement de  
  
quelques centimètres.  
  
-Dépêchez vous je vous pries, déjà quelques autres équipes ninjas sont sûre le point de pénétré  
  
dans la grotte, fit doucement Tae.  
  
Finalement, ce furent Yumi et Kasumi qui décidèrent de rester. Elles se rangèrent dans le coter  
  
gauche, et Tae se releva avec grâce.  
  
-Bien ! Je vois que votre choix est fait.  
  
-Cependant, Yumi-san et Kasumi-san ne doivent pas subir de dommage pendant le peu de temps  
  
que nous seront absent, prévint Jin.  
  
Tae haussa les sourcils, et sortit un éventail rouge en soie, pour le soulever doucement jusqu'au  
  
bas de son visage afin de cacher son sourire.  
  
-C'est une certitude, répondit-elle finalement.  
  
Kaeri acquiesça, puis se tourna vers les autres.  
  
-On y va, fit-elle en désignant une porte vers le fond.  
  
Ils saluèrent les deux anbus d'un bref signe de tête, puis sortirent dehors.  
  
Cette fois ci, ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall en marbre, avec des colonnes immenses au  
  
quatre coins de la pièce rectangulaire. Le plafond semblait être en cristal, et un lustre de diamant  
  
d'environs trois mètre de diamètre était suspendu au plafond, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière bleu  
  
tamisée.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu du hall, et purent apercevoir une petite porte vers le fond. Tellement  
  
petite, que si elle n'avait pas été marron sur blanc, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas vus.  
  
-----  
  
Et voilà ! Enfin fini !!!   
  
Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis aussi faible dans ce chapitre ?  
  
Kaeri : Parce que je suis forte !! :p  
  
Sasuke (boude boude) : Peuh ! C'est pas vrai !  
  
Mimy : Oh toi ! Je te signale qu'elle allait te tuer.  
  
Kaeri : Exactement...  
  
Sasuke : N'importe quoi !  
  
Jin : Et, dis Mimy, tu es sûre qu'il faut faire un sasu..  
  
Mimy : La ferme !!!D'où tu sais !!!  
  
Jin : Ben..j'ai lut la suite...  
  
Mimy : QUOI ?!! Je vais t'étriper !!!!  
  
Sasuke : Fuit fuit...Tu as vus ce que Sakura m'a fait ?  
  
Jin : Merci de ton conseil.... 


	6. le sanctuaire Yokho

Le sanctuaire Yokho.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Couple : nada pour l'instant...  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres en sont malheureusement pas à moi, Jin, Kaeri, Yahagmad, Yumi,  
  
Kasumi sont à moi.  
  
Chapitre Six en ligne !! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews...encore merci, parce que je lai pas dit  
  
au chapitre précédent...désolée...  
  
----- Kaeri poussa la petite porte, et elle s'ouvrit avec un bruit sinistre semblant sortir de sous terre.  
  
-C'est le palais de Jade ici. C'est maintenant que l'on se sépare...., fit Jin en leurs souriant gentiment.  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall, tout de jade, avec de grosses colones qui soutenaient la salle, et une immense porte de boit se trouvait au fond, entourée de deux grand pans de tissus rouges en soies.  
  
Jin et Kaeri se dirigèrent vers la grande porte en bois, suivit de l'équipe sept.  
  
-Vous êtes biens sûr de ce que vous faites... Passer cette porte, et vous ne pourrez plus revenir en  
  
arrière. Il faudra avancer..., prévint Jin en se tournant vers eux.  
  
-A la base, si on est la, c'est pour vous surveillez vous savez ?, fit Kakashi en souriant.  
  
Kaeri haussa les épaules.  
  
-Mais, c'est un sanctuaire Yokho qui se trouve derrière n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas risquer d'y aller ?,  
  
demanda Sakura, légèrement nerveuse.  
  
Les Yokho n'étaient pas vraiment réputer pour leurs gentillesse, et nombreux étaient mort en voulant  
  
les affronter, ou encore, en les approchant de trop près.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Sakura. Nous avons quelque chose qui va agir comme.. une sort de passe, rassura  
  
Kaeri.  
  
-Et puis, Naruto aussi est avec nous, rajouta Jin en esquissant un demi sourire.  
  
-Comment ? Qu'est ce que j'ai avoir là dedans ?, demanda le petit blond.  
  
Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
  
-Tu le sauras plus tard. On y va ou non ?, fit Sasuke en détournant le sujet de conversation, ne  
  
voulant pas, lui non plus, aborder le sujet délicat.  
  
Kaeri hocha la tête, et posa doucement sa main sur la grande porte en chêne, d'environs de cinq  
  
mètres de haut.  
  
Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement, et les ninjas pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
La pièce contenait une forêt artificielle, illuminée, remplis de végétaux, de fleurs exotiques.  
  
Des oiseau bleu et rouge, ainsi que jaunes volaient légèrement au dessus de la cime des arbres, et des  
  
petites boules de poiles rousse se promenaient un peu partout.  
  
Alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas, une boule orangé se jeta en face d'eux, un air terrible dans ses yeux noirs.  
  
Le Yokho devait bien mesuré la taille d'un mammouth.  
  
-Que venez vous faire sur les terres sacrées des Yokho ?! Les ninjas ne sont pas les biens venus.. et  
  
encore moins les assassins ! Cracha t-il avec une voix d'outre tombe, semblant sortir des profondeurs  
  
de la terre.  
  
Sakura se mit à trembler, et s'accrocha à Sasuke qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun assassin ici..., marmonna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Le renard leva son museau vers Naruto, ses huit queues battant les airs.  
  
-Comment ? Deux d'entres vous le sont, petit insolent !  
  
-Sa suffit ! Nous avons ce que vous voulez pour entrer, coupa Kaeri d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
Le Yokho montra ses crocs, et reporta son attention sur les deux guides.  
  
-Vous savez ce qui vous attends si vous mentez ? Nous les Yokhos, cela fait vraiment longtemps que  
  
nous n'avons pas goûter de chair fraîche..., menaça le renard en se léchant les babine, sa gueule  
  
s'étirant comme ci il souriait.  
  
-Bien sûr..., assura Jin en haussant les épaules.  
  
Kaeri se mordilla le pouce, et retraça les mêmes signes que sur le mur, annonçant mentalement le  
  
nom de la technique. Aussitôt, le sol se fendit, et elle recula légèrement pour que le Yokho puisse  
  
regarder ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.  
  
Naruto et Sasuke essayèrent tant bien que mal de se contorsionner pour voir l'objet, mais Jin et Kaeri  
  
se mirent en face d'eux, les empêchant de plein gré de voir le cœur qu'ils avaient pris chez les  
  
tokagero.  
  
Le Yokho renifla de mépris, provoquant une nuée de poussière qui fit éternuer Sakura et les deux  
  
rivaux.  
  
-Suivez moi, ordonna finalement le Yokho en se retournant, prenant soin de provoquer un coup de  
  
vent avec ses huit queue.  
  
-Pff, rien que pour nous embêter...., marmonna Naruto.  
  
Le grand Yokho les conduisit à l'intérieur de la forêt, en plein cœur, où ils croisèrent un bon nombre de  
  
Yokho, de tout les tons rouges orangée. Le plus souvent, ils devaient avoir entre deux queues, mais  
  
plus les ninjas se rapprochaient du centre, plus le nombres de queue augmentait.  
  
-Kakashi-sensei ! Pourquoi le Yokho a parler d'assassin ?, murmura Sakura à son sensei, le prenant  
  
légèrement a part.  
  
Kakashi posa son œil unique sur son élève, et réfléchit un moment.  
  
-Je te le dirais...plus tard. Les circonstance ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs pour que nous parlions  
  
de ça Sakura.  
  
Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Kakashi, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, et de rattraper Naruto et  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Le Yokho s'arrêta juste devant plusieurs buissons, empêtré et emmêler entre eux, cachant les  
  
personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la vue de tous.  
  
Le Yokho s'inclina respectueusement, et une voix rauque mais féminine, les prièrent d'avancer.  
  
Le renard trottina en avant, puis s'arrêta devant un grand lac, pour s'incliner à nouveau.  
  
-Kojuchi, voici des ninjas. Ils veulent vous parler, annonça le Yokho.  
  
-On a jamais dit ça..., chuchota Naruto à Sakura qui acquiesça.  
  
-Vraiment ? Tu peux partir. Retourne à ta mission. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, refit la voix.  
  
Le Yokho acquiesça, et courut à une vitesse prodigieuse hors de la forêt, laissant apercevoir au ninja  
  
un autre Yokho, aux pelage blanc cette fois. Ses yeux étaient rose, et elle était majestueuse,  
  
gracieuse, faisait moins peur, mais inspirait le respect.  
  
Kaeri et Jin s'inclinèrent en même temps, et la jeune fille prit la parole.  
  
-Yokho-dono, nous sommes venue dans vos terre pour vous demander un service.  
  
La femelle marcha lentement au bord de l'eau, puis s'allongea.  
  
-Offrire de l'aide n'est pas dans les habitudes des Yokhos jeune fille, et vous le savez très bien, pour la  
  
bonne raison que vous êtes déjà venue ici.  
  
-Nous le savons Yokho-dono, mais nous voulons juste accomplir les trois épreuves encore une fois,  
  
expliqua Jin.  
  
-Encore une fois ?, murmura Sakura, près de l'oreille de Sasuke qui lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
Kojuchi poussa un soupire las.  
  
-Vous l'avez déjà raté une fois mes petits. Une deuxième sera fatale. Mais bon, si il s'agit de l'épreuve,  
  
ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Yhagmad ! Viens par ici je te prie. C'est pour les renardeaux, lança la  
  
femelle Yokho.  
  
Sakura s'apprêtait à lancer un commentaire à Naruto, quand elle l'aperçut les yeux mi clos, le regard  
  
perdus dans le vide, s'apprêtant pratiquement à s'endormir sur place.  
  
-Naruto ? Tu...tu vas bien ?, murmura t-elle.  
  
Kakashi posa sa main sur la tête de Sakura, et lui sourit.  
  
-Laisse le se reposer. C'est un endroit idéal pour lui, fit-il doucement.  
  
Sasuke regarda son camarade en biais, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'écroulerais pas sur place, puis  
  
retourna sa concentration sur la Yokho.  
  
Soudain, l'eau du lac se mit à trembler, des petites bulles transparente apparaissant dans l'eau, et un  
  
Yokho immense jaillit hors de la surface du lac, projetant de l'eau sur les ninjas, sauver à temps par  
  
Kojuchi qui dressa un bouclier de Ki au dessus des ninjas, l'eau éclatant contre la parois, venant  
  
s'écrouler sur l'herbe.  
  
Le yokho devait bien avoir au moins huit mètre de haut, voire dix. Son pelage était d'un couleur rouge,  
  
très rouge sang, parsemé de poils dorés.  
  
Il s'ébroua un moment, pour se sécher, puis s'allongea près de ce qui semblait être, sa compagne,  
  
agitant doucement ses neufs queue derrière lui.  
  
-Tiens ! Tu es revenue ici Gokusei ! Tu t'ennuies donc si souvent dans le monde des humain ?, lança  
  
joyeusement le Yokho, avec une voix grave et rauque.  
  
-Oh ça va hein ?, répliqua une autre voix, près de Sakura et Sasuke qui sursautèrent.  
  
A la place de ce qui devait être Naruto, se trouvait un autre renard, mais beaucoup plus petit que les  
  
autres. Il devait être de la taille d'un chaton, qui était vraiment mignon, à en juger par Sakura qui se  
  
retenait avec peine de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Seulement, il n'était pas roux, ni blanc ni rouge, mais d'une couleur jaune.  
  
-Allons mon petit, tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pour ça !! Ha ha ha...., se moqua le grand Yokho.  
  
-Pffffff, marmonna le petit renardeau en se retournant, s'allongeant sur le sol, les pattes avant croiser,  
  
le derrière relever pou exprimer son mécontentement.  
  
-Où...où est Naruto ?, balbutia Sasuke.  
  
-Dans le corps de ce petit Yokho, répondit Kakashi en s'asseyant à même le sol.  
  
-Comment ?, bégaya Sakura, abasourdie.  
  
-Le Yokho qui a dévaster Konoha, se trouve être celui ci. Il a été enfermer dans le corps de Naruto,  
  
alors que celui ci était encore un bébé, expliqua Jin.  
  
-Vous ne vous étiez jamais demander pourquoi Naruto était toujours seul ? Pourquoi personne ne l'approchait ?, demanda Kaeri.  
  
-Les Yokhos expriment un grand dégoût aux habitants de Konoha, depuis que celui ci à dévaster  
  
Konoha, et tuer un bon nombre de ses habitants, finit Kakashi en ouvrant son paradis de batifolage.  
  
-Pourtant, nous n'étions pas nés lorsque le Yokho été survenue !, répliqua Sakura.  
  
-La haine que les adultes ont éprouver envers Naruto, était si forte, qu'elle vous a pousser à faire de  
  
même. Mais, il semblerais que quelques uns se soient aperçut de l'erreur commise, ajouta Kaeri en  
  
souriant.  
  
Sakura regarda la petite boule de poil jaune avec pitié, et baissa les yeux avec honte.  
  
Comment ne s'était-ils jamais aperçut de cela ? C'était si évident...  
  
-Et bien... ainsi donc, vous voulez retourner chez les trois gardiennes n'est ce pas ?, fit le grand yokho a bout de quelques temps.  
  
-C'est cela même Yokho-sama.  
  
-Allons, appelez moi Yahagmad. Il n'y a que les intendants qui m'appellent ainsi.  
  
-Intendant ?, répéta Sakura.  
  
-Oui, jeune fille. Les intendant sont les Yokho à huit queues. Les membres de la cour, ceux à sept, les  
  
assistants, ceux à six, Les serviteurs, ceux à cinqs, nous avons aussi les danseurs, à quatre, les  
  
villageois, à trois, les paysans à deux, les petits jeunot, à une, expliqua Kojuchi.  
  
Kaeri acquiesça en signe d'approbation.  
  
-Mais, Yahagmad-sama, pouvons nous y allez ? Nous aimerions en finir au plus vite je vous pries, fit-  
  
elle.  
  
Le Yokho posa ses yeux sur elle, et sembla sourire.  
  
-Si vous le désirez, mais, une fois la bas, aucune aide ne vous sera donnez...une fois, mais pas deux  
  
Kaeri-kun.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Nous le savons. Parfaitement même, et nous vous remercions encore une fois de votre aide, fit Jin en  
  
souriant.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, si vous le désirez, peut être que vous devriez partir.  
  
-Et, Et Naruto ?, demanda Sasuke.  
  
-Il va redevenir lui même, quand il sera...là bas Sasuke, fit Kakashi en rangeant son livre, déçut de ne  
  
pas avoir put finir le chapitre.  
  
-Allez, bonne chance mes petits.  
  
Il laissa sa tête tomber lentement sur ses pattes avant, et aussitôt, le paysage commença à tourner  
  
autour des ninjas.  
  
Les couleurs se mélangèrent, et ils furent, comme aspirer par un tourbillons. Toutes les formes se  
  
confondaient, se transformaient, et pour finirent, le tourbillons ralentit peu à peu, pour s'arrêter  
  
complètement.  
  
Les ninjas atterrirent dans la nouvelle pièce en chancelant, se retenant de ne pas recracher leurs  
  
déjeuner.  
  
-Ooooh, je ne ferais plus jamais ça..., gémit Sakura.  
  
Kaeri sourit doucement, et lui lança une bouteille d'eau.  
  
-Je pense qu'avec ça, ça devait aller mieux. On y va.  
  
Les ninjas se trouvaient encore dans une forêt, mais elle semblait plus idyllique, et moins sauvage.  
  
Jin les guidèrent parmi les chemins tout blanc, et, ils s'approchèrent d'une sorte de fontaine, où une  
  
musique cristalline semblait s'y déversé, coulant lentement avec des notes exquises.  
  
-----  
  
Voilà ! Chapitre six finit ! J'y ai mit du temps, je sais ! Désolée....  
  
Sakura : C'est parce qu'il faut travailler !!  
  
Mimy : Mais je travaille !  
  
Sasuke : Oh oui, jouer à la game cube, ça c'est du travail !  
  
Mimy : Met ton ironie au placard s'il te plait...  
  
Sasuke : Impossible...  
  
Mimy : Ah oui ?  
  
Sasuke : Ah oui.  
  
Mimy : Tu mens.  
  
Sasuke : Non  
  
Mimy Si  
  
Sasuke :Non  
  
Mimy : Si  
  
Sakura : Bon, je vais couper ici à la place de Mimy qui est...occuper on va dire ! 


	7. Mirei, la sagesse incarnée

Mirei, sagessse incarnée.  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Couple : Aucun maintenant ! Vous devrez être patient...  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, Jin, Kaeri sont à moi !  
  
Bon, voilà le chapitre sept !! Merci pour vos reviews, et désolée d'avoir été trop longue, mais  
  
j'avais pas d'inspiration...Bon, bonne lecture !!   
  
anne-claire 22 : Voici la suite !! Et pour les couples, ils faudra attendre la fin.. je ne pensait pas  
  
que ça allait prendre plein de place toutes les aventures, et pis y a pas vraiment de romance..  
  
j'essaierais de me rattraper avec mon autre fic !!   
  
lostin972 : Héhé ! C'est un peu de ma faute pour l'autre chapitre, y avait un bug, et c'était pas le  
  
bon, ..enfin, je me comprends quoi ! sinon, toujours merci pour tes compliments.. je sais pas  
  
comment tu fais pour en trouver autant ! Remarque, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!!   
  
-----  
  
C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent une personnes, assise sur le rebord de la fontaine en train de chanter  
  
d'une voix cristalline.  
  
C'était une femme pour être plus précise. Elle avait des cheveux blond ondulés, qui descendaient  
  
en cascade jusqu'aux bas de ses reins, une couronne de feuille de chêne autour de la tête.  
  
Ses yeux étaient mauves, et son teint pâle. Elle portait une robe fine et légère bleutée, qui  
  
descendait jusque ses chevilles, et qui était noué sur son épaules droite, un fin ruban argent en  
  
dessous de la poitrine.  
  
-Ouf ! Ca c'est un canon !, marmonna Kakashi en haussant un sourcils avec un air charmeur.  
  
Sakura lui lança un regard indignée, honteuse du comportement de son professeur, ce qui amusa  
  
Kaeri.  
  
-Laisse le Sakura ! Je pense qu'on ne le changera jamais.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de la fontaine, et la jeune femme qui chantait semblait s'être aperçut de leurs  
  
présence, lorsqu'elle arrêta son chant idyllique.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
-Des ninjas venus participer à vos épreuve Mirei-dono..., répondit Jin en s'inclinant.  
  
-Je vois...Mais, vous me dîtes quelques chose ?  
  
-Ahem..vous avez sans doute vus des personnes qui nous ressemble Mirei- dono.., fit Kaeri.  
  
-Par contre, je peux peut être vous donner mon numéro de téléphone pour ne pas que vous  
  
m'oublier vous savez ? Ou vous voulez peut être chanter dans mon lit avec...  
  
-KAKASHI-SENSEI !!, hurlèrent Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.  
  
Mirei pouffa de rire, et se leva avec grâce.  
  
-Si vous venez vous l'épreuve...suivez moi je vous pries...  
  
Les ninjas emboîtèrent le pas de Mirei, qui les conduisirent dans un endroit qu'elle seule pouvait  
  
connaître.  
  
Ils était tout aussi féerique que le jardin à la fontaine, et une cascade trônait au fond du jardin,  
  
entre les rosiers et les palmiers. L'eau était d'une étrange couleur violette pâle, et l'endroit était  
  
mal éclairer. C'était comme ci il faisait nuit dans le jardin, et qu'il était éclairer que par de petite  
  
luciole, et encore, un source lumineuse rose pâle à même la cascade, au plu profond de son cœur.  
  
Mirei leurs fit signe d'attendre, puis plongea dans l'eau de la cascade qui semblait glacée.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va devoir faire ?, murmura Sakura à Kaeri.  
  
-Hnn, tu devrais regarder et attendre. Je pense que tu seras la plus brillante pour nous aider cette fois ci...  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
Soudain, Mirei ressortit de l'eau en tenant quatre fiole en cristal dans ses mains.  
  
Elle émergea à la surface avec temps d'élégance qu'on aurait sans nul doute put la comparer avec  
  
la dame du lac.  
  
-Oh...moi qui m'attendait à la voir mouiller..., soupira Kakashi.  
  
Kaeri lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crane.  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Pervers !  
  
-Si vous voulez bien m'écoutez....J'ai le don de soigner les gens, contrairement à mes amies qui les  
  
font mourir, je suis l'intrus du groupe pour seulement deux raisons. Mais j'ai beau les soigner, je  
  
peux aussi les tuer lorsque on ne s'occupe pas bien de moi. Je suis la seul à voir un don, mais les  
  
autres ont la même couleur et personnalité que moi, qui suis-je ?  
  
Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Sasuke haussa les sourcils tandis que Sakura avait les  
  
yeux plisser en signe de concentration.  
  
-Choisissez entre l'essence de sushi, l'essence de saumon, l'essence de requin, l'essence de  
  
fougou, ift Mirei en lâchant les quatre fiole en cristal, qui restèrent suspendue dans les airs.  
  
-Je pense que ça devrais aller... C'est beaucoup moins dur que la dernière fois, murmura Jin à Kaeri  
  
qui acquiesça en signe d'approbation.  
  
-Euh...vous pouvez répété s'il vous plait ?, demanda Kakashi.  
  
-Ce sera la dernière fois que vous entendrez.. alors écoutez bien. J'ai le don de soigner les gens,  
  
contrairement à mes amies qui les font mourir, je suis l'intrus du groupe pour seulement deux  
  
raisons. Mais j'ai beau les soigner, je peux aussi les tuer lorsque on ne s'occupe pas bien de moi.  
  
Je suis la seul à voir un don, mais les autres ont la même couleur et personnalité que moi, qui suis-je ?  
  
-Sakura, je pense que la réponse de reviens de droits, fit Sasuke en abandonnant, rapidement  
  
suivit de Naruto.  
  
-Vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, fit Mirei.  
  
-Moi, j'hésiterais entre le requin et le sushi.., dit Kakashi en s'asseyant par terre, ouvrant son  
  
paradis du batifolage.  
  
-Moi, plutôt pour le sushi et le fougou..., avoua Kaeri en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Oui, je suis de son avis aussi, admit Jin.  
  
-Voyons...le saumon est tout de suite éliminé. Il ne correspond à pratiquement aucun point de  
  
l'énigme, ce qui nous fait un de moins. Pour le requin, il n'a aucun effet de guérison.  
  
-A moins que l'on compte le fait qu'il peut soigner les gens évanouis de faim !, prévint Jin.  
  
-Oui, c'est un point à mettre de coter...  
  
-Alors ? Ca me fait mal à la tête les énigmes !, s'impatienta Naruto.  
  
-Ferme la Baka ! Tu n'as qu'as nous aider au lieu de te plaindre !!!, siffla Sakura.  
  
-Bon alors, sans compter le requin, il nous reste Fougou et soushi...tu en pense quoi ?, demanda  
  
kaeri.  
  
-Le sushi n'a pas de propriété de guérison.. ni le fougou. Donc, je pense que nourriture est un  
  
point à explorer. Si on le prend en compte, on peut éliminer Requin, parce que sa fait mourir...Oui,  
  
puisqu'ils peuvent tuer des gens...et le saumon est donc pris en compte ! Seulement, le saumon ne  
  
peux pas tuer, même si il soigne....donc, il est à éliminer.. Le seul qui corresponde à tout ses  
  
points, c'est donc le fougou.  
  
-Le fougou ?  
  
-Oui, ce poisson, si il est mal préparer, peut tuer les personnes qui le mangent. C'est donc ça la  
  
bonne réponse !!!, fit Sakura, sûre de sa thèse.  
  
-En êtes vous sûre ?, demanda Mirei.  
  
Les ninjas acquiescèrent.  
  
-Dans ce cas, prenez ses verres..., fit-elle en faisant apparaître des verres en cristaux.  
  
Les ninjas en prirent chacun un sans trop de conviction, et Mirei versa de l'extrais de fougou dans  
  
chacun des verres.  
  
-J'ai mis du poison dans les extrait qui n'étaient pas les bon. Aussi, quand vous allez les boire, vous  
  
tomberez dans un sommeil profond. Soit, vous irez dans un autre lieu, et votre enveloppe  
  
corporelle vous suivra, soit vous mourrez...., expliqua Mirei.  
  
-Comment ?!!, fit Kakashi, interloquer.  
  
-Seulement, vous ne pourrez pas voir l'enveloppe corporelle disparaître si c'est le bonne extrait...  
  
Les ninjas plongèrent leurs regard dans les verres en hésitant...Fallait-il ou non, boire cette  
  
mixture ?  
  
-Pour moi, il n'y a pas à hésitée ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors..., fit Kaeri.  
  
Elle but le liquide d'une traite et tomba sur l'herbe molle, inconsciente.  
  
-Mais elle est folle ?!! Elle risque sa vie la !!, fit Sasuke.  
  
-Peut être, mais...elle croit en Sakura..., fit Jin.  
  
Aussitôt, il but la mixture lui aussi et sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
-Moi aussi je crois en Sakura ! Et puis, je dois devenir hokage !!!, fit Naruto.  
  
Aussitôt, il but la potion lui aussi, et tomba au sol.  
  
-Cet imbécile.., marmonna Sasuke avant de le suivre par terre.  
  
-Et bien ! Allons y, ça ne m'as plus l'air vraiment dangereux maintenant que personne n'est la.., fit  
  
Sakura avant de boire.  
  
Kakashi la suivit, et bientôt, ils furent tous endormit au sol.  
  
-Et bien.. tout ceux la vont peut être parvenir à quelques choses.. si c'était la bonne.. j'ai oublier  
  
qu'elle était la solution de l'énigme !, fit Mirei en claquant des doigts.  
  
Aussitôt, les fioles et les verres disparurent, et elle retourna à sa fontaine pour chanter.  
  
-----  
  
Et voilou !!! Chapitre sept terminer ! Ouf, s'était long...et dur pour les énigmes !! Arf arf...  
  
Sakura : Tu aurais put me demander... je t'aurais aider.  
  
Mimy : Je peux pas...et puis, tu aurais sut la réponse ! Tricheuse !  
  
Sakura : Non non..j'aurais rien dit !  
  
Mimy : A ha, et comment ils auraient fait les autres hein ?  
  
Sasuke : Parce que tu crois qu'on est pas intelligent ? J'avoue que Naruto...  
  
Naruto : QUOI ?!! T'INSINUE QUOI LA !!!  
  
Sasuke : Que tu es bête..imbécile !  
  
Mimy : Hey hey hey ! Pas de bagarre dans MON ordi alors DEGAGER de là ! 


	8. Shikoku, épreuve finale

Shikoku, le courage et la force.

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mimy

Couple : Rien

Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seuls Jin et Kaeri sont à moi.

Voilà, chapitre huit online ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Bonne lectures et, reviews please !!!

John : Ah toi alors, gros fainéant va, mais faut pas t'en faire pour la longueur de la fic, j'ai déjà tout prévue ! Bon courage pour tout lire héhéhé !

Dragon Noir : T'inquiète pour la longueur des chapitres, je vais essayer de faire plus longs héhé !! Et puis, pour le but des assassins, tu va pas tarder à savoir !! Merci pour ton compliment, et bonne lecture !

Sakura Uchiwa : Oki pour les couples, mais, faudra attendre la fin !

Lostin972 : Merci pour ton compliment sur l'énigme ! Sinon, t'inquiète pour les hommes, ils vont se rattraper dans les prochains chapitres à venir ! Voilà, et puis, je peut rien prévoir pour le rythme de parution...j'écris selon mon humeur !

Calliope la muse : Fufu, dire que je me suis cassé la tête à faire une énigme ! lol, mais bon, c'était pas si difficile que ça !! enfin..je pense ..non ?

-----

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, se ne fut pas à cause de la voix de Naruto, ni d'un cri perçant de Sakura, mais à cause d'une affreuse migraine.

Il prit appuie sur son coude, et posa sa main sur son front en grimaçant. Stupide épreuve !

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où il avait atterrit avec les autres. Alors...enfer, où toujours en vie ?

-Réveillé ?

Il se retourna et aperçut Kaeri, assise sur un grand canapé rouge derrière lui.

Sasuke se trouvait dans une toute petite pièce, faite dans un style ancien qu'il ne connaissait pas. En tout cas, se n'était pas de l'art japonais.

Il y avait une petite porte en bois vers sa droite, bordé de deux grand vase avec des sorte de petit palmier. Le parquet était glissant, et semblait être artificiel. A part ça, les murs étaient blanc, et il n'y avait aucune décoration, a part le grand canapé rouge derrière lui.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Kakashi et Kaeri dans la pièce apparemment.

-Où sont les autre ?, parvint-il à articuler difficilement, sa migraine empirant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Dans une autre pièce. A coter.

-Et..on est où exactement ?, murmura t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol.

-Chez Shikoku. La deuxième examinatrice. On a rien à craindre avec elle. Hmpf, enfin, façon de parler !

-On va faire quoi comme épreuve ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot...je sais très bien que tu es déjà venue ici avec Jin.

Kaeri s'approcha de son oreille sans le toucher.

-Ne recommence pas tes caprices où tu en paiera de ta vie...Sasuke..., menaça t-elle avec une voix mauvaise.

Celui ci tressaillit et se tut.

-Oh hn ! Où est ce qu'on a atterrit ?, marmonna Kakashi d'une voix encore endormit en s'asseyant.

-Pour répondre à ta future question Kakashi, les autres sont sain et sauf, mais pas avec nous.

Le professeur se leva doucement, lentement en s'époussetant et s'étira.

-Ben, puisqu'on est vivant, autant partir d'ici non ?

-Ouais..

Sasuke et Kaeri se levèrent, puis tout les trois sortirent de la pièce.

Ils marchèrent dans un couloirs très sombre, guidé par une source lumineuse et brillante, puis atterrirent dans une vaste pièce, aux couleurs chaudes.

Il y avait plusieurs canapés jaunes, et une grande télévision à leurs droite. Et deux grandes baies vitréeséclairaient la pièce. Il faisait jour dehors..enfin, il devait être assez tôt. Le paysage laissait imaginé qu'ils se trouvaient dans un pays chaud et humide, près de la mer.

-Autant s'assoire, fit Kaeri en sautant sur un des canapés moelleux.

Alors que Kakashi avait a peine posé une fesse, une des trois portes s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!

Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement en souriant.

Elle avait des cheveux brun attacher en deux couettes, et des yeux bleu pétillant de malice.

Elle portait une chemise blanche, et une jupe noire.

-Euh...bonjour.., fit Kakashi, déstabilisé par l'apparition. Lui qui croyais que ce serait une fille aussi canon que la première.. elle était belle certes, mais elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

-Sasuke-kun !! Tu es vivant !!!, cria Sakura en sautant à coter de lui, s'asseyant sur le siège, venant d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Naruto prit place face à Kaeri, et jin s'assit à coter de lui.

-Je m'appelle Shikoku ! Je suis la guide de la deuxième épreuve avant la toute dernière, avec le boss des boss !!!, fit la brunette en sautillant.

-Heum, en quoi consiste la deuxième épreuve..., demanda Sasuke.

-Ca, c'est une bonne question ! Suivez moi s'il vous plaaaaait !!, fit Shikoku en ouvrant la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

Les ninjas se levèrent, et suivirent la fille à travers un couloir, qui déboucha sur l'extérieur.

-Une plage !!, fit Sakura en souriant.

La jeune fille avait toujours été émerveillée par la mer.

Elle n'y avait été que rarement, mais sa avait toujours été un plaisir..avec une sensation de bien être, bercé par les vagues.

La jeune fille flâna légèrement, mais Naruto l'appela, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

-Sakura-chan ! On y vas ! Tu vas te perdre !!!, fit le blond en agitant ses bras.

La kunoïchi sursauta, tourna la tête vers lui.

-Oh....hn.

Elle trottina pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'avait distancé et se mit à hauteur de Kaeri.

-Tu aime la mer Sakura ?, demanda la jeune fille.

La ninja aux cheveux rose acquiesça, et sourit avec mélancolie.

-La mer me rappelle de bonne chose...., murmura t-elle en regardant le ciel qui devenait bleu, sans nuages.

-Elle est belle, mais pas toujours paisible.., rétorqua Kaeri.

-C'est vrai, mais sa ne m'empêche pas de l'admirer, admit Sakura.

-Oh les filles ! Arrêtez un peu de traînasser !!, gronda gentiment Jin en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

-Hay !!, répondirent les deux ninjas en courant.

-Ah ! Voilà le lieu de la deuxième épreuve !! Hihihihi, Welcome to the parcourt du combattant !!, fit Shikoku en souriant, se tournant vers les ninjas.

-Quel accent..., ironisa Kakashi.

-Bof, ça na pas l'air aussi terrible que je le pensait !, soupira Naruto en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, faisant la moue.

-Parce qu'elle le dit joyeusement..., marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les épaules, se fichant éperdument de l'avis de son rival....enfin, il voulait plutôt le faire croire, ne voulant pas admettre que Sasuke avait souvent raison.

-Bon ! Suivez moi !!, fit joyeusement Shikoku en levant son point.

Il y eu un gros silence, où le petit groupe de ninja regardaient Shikoku, le dos voûter.

-C'est vraiment une examinatrice ?, demanda Kakashi en la montrant du doigt.

-Elle me fais penser à Anko..., pensa Sakura.

Jin hocha la tête vaguement.

-Ouais...je crois.. mais elle est redoutable !! La dedans..., répondit l'adolescent en toquant sur son front.

Le sensei ne parut pas vraiment convaincu mais haussa les épaules.

Les ninjas continuèrent donc leurs chemin et s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle épaisse, écartant les végétaux à coups de bras, s'égratignant le visage avec les branches griffus, les lianes et feuillages fouettant leurs membres endoloris.

-On va marcher encore longtemps ?, soupira Sakura, exténuée en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va bientôt arrivé..et puis, considère que ce n'est qu'un échauffement pour ce qui t'attend..., répondit Shikoku, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

-Mon dieu, je crains le pire..., pensa la kunoïchi.

-Je croyais qu'on était déjà arrivé au parcourt.., grommela Sasuke en se baissant pour éviter une branche.

-Arrêter de râler tas de fainéants ! Je me suis juste trompée sur l'itinéraire à suivre !!, coupa Shikoku.

Les ninjas tombèrent à la renverse, laissant une examinatrice perplexe.

-Ben quoi ?

Sasuke poussa un long soupire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

C'était évident qu'elle c'était trompée !! Complètement stupide..pourquoi c'était-il embarqué la dedans ???

Et cette fille...était si bizarre...Kaeri...Il sentait qu'elle avait un lien avec son passé, sinon, elle n'aurait pas sauter sur lui comme ça la dernière fois...et son visage..lui était familier...et pas mal non plus dailleurs..surtout ses..hum hum...

Sasuke secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées, reprenant sa réflexion.

Elle lui rappelait quelques chose ou quelqu'un, mais s'était flou...

Il commença légèrement à s'énerver...

Et, chose intrigante, elle avait une sorte de ruban noire autour du bras, qui ressemblait à celui que portait Kiba quand il était encore jeune, à l'académie...

Etais-ce un contrôleur de force ?

Non, pas possible, sinon elle n'aurait pas put lui sauter à la gorge...

-On a finit l'échauffement improvisé !! Je vous laisse vous reposez quelques temps hin hin hin..vous en aurez bien besoins mes petits...prenez de l'eau dans le cabanon la bas !, ordonna Shikoku en se frottant les mains.

-Oui, décidément, elles doivent être de la même famille.

Les ninjas se traînèrent jusque dans la petite maisonnette en bois, et attrapèrent la glacière bleu avant de s'affaler au sol, se partageant les bouteilles.

-Hum, dites moi, comment les gens peuvent venir ici ? Quand j'était à l'académie ninja, je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'un endroit pareille, et je suis toujours les cours !, demanda Sakura.

-Parce que ici, il n'y a que des assassins d'élites qui connaissent l'endroit. Il a été crée par trois divinités pour que certain ninjas à la force particulièrement élevé, puissent s'entraîné à leurs guise, et pour leur donner un rêve également, expliqua Kaeri en écrabouillant sa bouteille avant de la jeter un peu plus loin.

Shikoku hocha la tête, d'accord avec ses propos.

-Quel rêve ?, demanda Kakashi en ouvrant son petit livre orange.

-Celui d'acquérir la puissance suprême..., répondit Jin avec mystère.

-Mais tout ça ?, demanda Naruto, reculant légèrement contre le mur.

-Réfléchit un peu imbécile ! Euh aussi...ce sont des...assassins..., répondit Sasuke en leurs jetant un regard haineux.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux Uchiha alors met la en veilleuse !!, répliqua Kaeri.

-C'est ça !, grinça Sasuke, moi au moins, je ne tue pas des personnes inutilement !

-Ah oui ? Ca sa m'étonnerais ! Fouilles bien dans tes souvenirs microbe !

-Microbe ? Non mais tu t'es pas vu toi demi portions !

-TU LE VEUX SON POING A LA DEMI PORTIONS !!!

-OUAIS JE VEUX !!!

-SA SUFFIT !!, hurla Kakashi, se mettant entre les deux adolescent qui se fusillaient du regard.

-Tu veux ta mort imbécile !, gronda le sensei à Sasuke.

-Peuh !

-Et toi, tu veux me faire viré !!, ajouta Kakashi à Kaeri.

-Peuh ! Je m'en fou de ton travail.

-Ah oué ? Et c'est qui qui te paye les ordis hein ?

-Grrr.

-Vous êtes des assassins ? Ca explique pourquoi on a put passer au sanctuaire Yokho !, s'exclama Sakura.

-Vous êtes des monstres !!, rajouta Naruto.

-Faux, gamin, fit Shikoku en fermant les yeux, avec un air sérieux.

-Comment ça...

-Tu te trompes. Tout les assassins ne tuent pas par plaisir tu sais ? Enfin, quand même un peu, mais ils ne tuent que part nécessitée..., expliqua Kaeri.

-Et ils ne sont pas tous mauvais...., fit Kakashi.

Sakura baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce que disait son senseï.

-Mais ils sont quand même dangereux...c'est vous qui avez causé tout ses trouble à Konoha...

-Troubles ?, répéta Naruto, ne comprenant pas.

-Baka ! Tu n'as jamais entendus parler des Tokagero ? Des inuzuka ? Du vol chez le marchant d'armes ?, siffla Sasuke.

Le blond croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, une fois de plus cassé par son rival.

-C'était nécessaire, comme on se tue à vous l'expliquer, fit Jin.

-Ah oui ? Massacrer tout un clan ? C'est nécessaire à votre survie ?, cria Sakura.

-Evidement...tu crois que, si on aurait pas eut le passe du sanctuaire Yokho, on nous aurait laisser passé ? Tu crois que, si on aurait tué qu'une seule personne du clan, les autres nous auraient laissé partir comme ça ?, s'énerva Kaeri.

-Peut être, mais les enfants alors !

-Il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant, et c'est celui qu'il nous fallait.

-Et pour les Inuzuka ?

-Ca, c'est personnel, et ça ne te regarde en rien. Peut être qu'un jour, tu le saura, mais pour l'instant, je ne te le dirait pas.

Sakura se tut, à cour d'arguments. Une partie d'elle même lui criait qu'ils étaient tous mauvais et assoiffé de sang, que ce qu'ils disaient n'étaient que baliverne, mais l'autre, la raisonnait en disant qu'ils avaient une cause de faire ça. Laquelle écoutée ?

La jeune fille décida de restée neutre pour le moment, ne voulant pas attraper une migraine en pleine épreuve.

-Bon ! J'en ai assez moi !, soupira Kaeri en se levant, si vous n'avez pas confiance, vous n'avez qu'a retourner d'où on vient, avec Yumi-san et repartir chez vous. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui a voulut que vous nous suiviez...

Elle jeta un regard appuyer à Kakashi qui se replongea soudainement dans son livre.

-Moi, je préfère continuer, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait tout ce chemin, grogna Sasuke.

-Moi aussi ! Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai pas faillit mourir avec la potion pour rien !, imita Naruto.

Sakura jeta un regard à Kakashi qui ne broncha pas, suivant la tournure des évènements en tant que spectateur.

-Le lâche..., pensa Kaeri en plissant des yeux.

-Il ne reste plus que toi Sakura, dit Jin en se levant, regardant la kunoïchi qui baissa la tête.

-Puisque tout le monde y va, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre..., marmonna t-elle pratiquement inaudiblement.

-Super ! Alors l'examinatrice, on l'a fait cette épreuve ou non !!, cria Naruto en souriant.

Shikoku sourit également.

-Elle est déjà finit ! Si je prend en compte que votre senseï vient lui aussi...

-Quoi ?, s'exlama Sasuke.

-Ha, s' était une épreuve de confiance. Et d'après ce que je vois, vous avez réussit, expliqua Shikoku.

-C'est une arnaque ça ! La dernière fois qu'on est venue, s'était une épreuve de force !, fit Jin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu en veux une c'est ça ? Bon d'accord.

-Non non ! J'ai jamais dit ça !!

-Très bien ! Alors maintenant, je vous laisse découvrire la suite de vous même !

Jin poussa un soupire de soulagement, puis les ninjas suivirent Kaeri qui s'enfonçait dans une autre partie de la jungle.

-Ah ! Je me suis bien amusée ! J'espère que d'autres personnes vont venir !! Et..si j'allais rendre visite à Mirei ? héhéhé...

-----

Et voilà !!! Le huitième chapitre est bouclé !!!

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu me fait passer pour un pervers ?!!

Kakashi : Et moi un lâche ?!!

Mimy : Roo, c'est bon, vous allez pas ne faire tout un plat !!

Sakura : Moi, je suis satisfaite.

Mimy : Parce que tu apparaît plus que d'habitude dans ce chap ?

Sakura : Voui !!! ==

Les autres : ....sans commentaires....- -'


End file.
